Conflictions
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! WILL BE REPOSTED! Kagome begins her high school career with her cousin, Motoko. They don't get along as the used to and now there is the prince there to complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for this story: Fruits Basket is property of Natsuki Takaya and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

punkish furball—New story! Yay!

**Words to Ponder:**

As you may or may not know. I deleted a previous IYFB crossover, "Love Hidden Within". I really was not happy with it, but I racked my brain and started this new one! I hope you like it.

Dedicated to everyone who like "Love Hidden Within" and I hope y'all like this story too!

**Prologue**

Kagome frowned at the seat in front of her as she sat in the bus. She felt the urge to punch it full force and would have if someone hadn't been sitting there. Instead, she slouched back in her seat and pulled her knees into her chest.

'What did I do to get into this mess?' Kagome thought disdainfully.

-O0o0O-

_It was a typical day in the Higurashi household— excluding the lack of appearance from a certain inu hanyou—when the phone rang. Kun-loon Higurashi rushed over to the phone on the kitchen counter as it rang, leaving her cooking on the stove and picked up the phone._

"_Moshi moshi," she said as she picked up the phone, "Oh, Naomi! What is it you want?"_

_Kagome chose this time to walk into the kitchen. _

"_Mom, who are you talking to?" she asked, taking over the cooking while her mother was on the phone._

"_It's your Aunt Naomi," she answered and returned to the conversation._

'_Minagawa Naomi?' Kagome thought. She hadn't heard from her or her daughter in a while. Kagome felt a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn't that she disliked her cousin. They got along somewhat that was until she started her second year of high school. Something always seemed to occupying her time. Kagome tried to get along with her on several occasions, but her cousin never seemed to be interested. Kagome sighed._

'_Still, I do hope we get to be friends again,' Kagome thought._

"_Kagome," Kun-loon said when she hung up the phone._

"_Yes, ma'am?" Kagome said and turned off the stove. _

"_I know that you and InuYasha have been taking a break since you found that Naraku character," Kun-loon said._

"_Yeah," Kagome said and pulled a small glass jar on a chain from under her shirt, "but the jewel shattered again. We have to get all the pieces."_

"_I know," Kun-loon said, "but you start high school in the spring don't you? Have any ideas where you want to go? You need to take your entrance exam soon."_

"_I know," Kagome said. She wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was going. They had talked about it before, but what did it have to do with her aunt._

"_You know, your cousin goes to a good high school," Kun-loon said, "Your Aunt Naomi is willing to let you stay there while you attend school."_

'_So this is what this about,' Kagome thought._

"_But I want to go somewhere that's closer," Kagome said, "You never know when InuYasha will pop up with a lead."_

"_And you'll be just a phone call away," Kun-loon said, "I'm sure that if it's really important, InuYasha would wait."_

"_But my grades aren't really that good," Kagome said._

"_That's only because your attendance is so bad," Kun-loon said, "You know most of the basics and with a little studying, you can ace those exams. Also I think the school would understand your 'medical problems'."_

_Kagome grit her teeth. For every reason she had for not going, her mom would counter it. _

"_But what about tuition and uniforms and stuff?" Kagome said, but not as strongly as her previous statements._

"_The tuition isn't all that expensive," Kun-loon said, "Some students can even afford it on their own with a part time job. Uniforms aren't that expensive either." _

_Kagome racked her brain to think of another argument. Nothing else came to her mind besides, "I don't wanna go, mommy!"_

"_What's the push for me to go this school anyway?" Kagome asked._

"_Truth be told," Kun-loon started, "Your cousin may have a tough time with the new year started in spring and her senior year coming up. You two used to get along. Naomi and I both thought that having you around would be the best for the transition and give her someone to talk with. She has so many things on her mind and it would be a shame if she ruined her senior year because of it."_

_Kagome sighed; no arguing with that. She couldn't bring herself to leave someone who needed her hanging and her mother's guilt trip didn't help things either._

"_Fine," Kagome said and added softly, "for her sake."_

_Kun-loon smiled, "Lovely. Now I'll put dinner on the serving plate and you go set the table." Kagome nodded and left the room._

-O0o0O-

Three weeks have passed from that day. Kagome went to take the entrance exam and the results came in a week ago. In a few days, she was all packed and ready to live with her aunt and her family and to Kaiwaia High School.

Kagome closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as the bus skidded to a stop. The door opened with the touch of a button by the bus driver. Kagome began to take her bag in her hand and got off the bus. Once off, she looked around and caught a familiar face scanning the crowd that unloaded the bus.

"Hey you," Kagome said catching the person's attention. It was a girl with long light brown hair stopping her waist with a bow on her side of her head. Light reddish brown eyes stared back at Kagome.

"Hey," she said, "You get everything you brought with you?"

"Yeah, I didn't really need to bring too much with me," Kagome said and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Suit yourself," she said and began to walk, "The store is this way. We need to get going before it gets dark."

"Whatever you said, Momo-chan," Kagome said playfully, knowing that it was a hated nickname.

The girl rolled her eyes but not before Kagome noticed a little glimmer of amusement and allowed a small smile on her face before it disappeared completely.

Kagome smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After all, this is her cousin, Minagawa Motoko.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Hope you liked it! There is much more to come. L83R, DUDES!!

(edited 9/3/07)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball—SORRY! I haven't had time for updates since I'm taking the GEE and I have so many tests, projects, essays, research papers, and club stuff to do in between. I also have had the worst case of writer's block! I swear, once I started typing this chapter and it was three pages before I realized that Tohru was talking about how cells make and use ATP. (insert sigh) Well, enough of my venting…for now.

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, KuroxTenshi, ha ha i laugh in your face, IceDarkness, naru-chan13, Kagome Lady of Darkness, fsfaf, Bloodcherry, DeathNoteMaker, LadyAkina, Hair Tie Trap, Shiori Abrai-Sohma, ancient-relic, DemonKingRaizen, Silver Moon Vampire, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Bloody Serpent 2, hermonine, shadow miko, Hoku ala, Sevvy101, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, RubyScarlett, cowgirlkitten2000, Your friend, and kagomefan 2012 for reviewing.

Pairings, pairings, everybody wants to know the pairing. Hmm…I don't think I'm ready to tell you that. Mainly because…I don't know myself.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome walked on the side of Motoko as she led the way to the vegetable store her mother owned.

"So how have things been?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing new has happened really," Motoko said, "School is the same as always, the store is going well, and like I said nothing new. How about you? Why'd you decided to come live with us?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It was our moms' idea and I guess I just go sucked in."

"You and me both," Motoko said and there was a small smile on her face, but it quickly turned into a strange open mouthed grimace and her eyes dilated. Kagome noticed it immediately.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked. She faintly heard Motoko's name being called by a few shrill voices. She turned and saw that it was three girls about her age.

"So, what are they? Friends of yours?" Kagome asked. Motoko jumped in surprised and waved her arms around wildly.

"No, I mean, yeah, I mean, sorta, but not really, oh…" Motoko spoke rapidly with her words bunched together.

'How could I forget about the club today of all days?! And I'm club president!' Motoko thought, 'Kagome can't possibly meet them! She'll probably fall out in the streets from laughing so hard.'

"Ya know," Kagome said while rocking on the balls of her feet, "I could go to the store on my own and you can do whatever you need to with those three."

"That would be a big help," Motoko said more to herself than Kagome, "Are you sure you can make it all the way on your own?"

"Donmai," Kagome said, "I'm pretty sure I remember the way. You go hang out with your friends."

"If you say so," Motoko said and went over to the group of girls. Kagome sighed and began to walk in the direction she and Motoko were already going in.

'Yeah, right,' she thought, 'Like I really remember. Oh well, It's a vegetable store. It shouldn't be too hard to find without me getting totally lost. I really wish InuYasha were here. He's always had a good nose especially in this era when food was involved.'

-O0o0O-

Motoko sighed once Kagome was far enough away. It would do her no good to find out about that this.

"President Motoko!" one of the trio, the one with pigtails, Minami Knoshimi, shouted to get Motoko's attention.

"Vice president," Motoko said in a calm voice, "What is it?"

"We got some information that can't wait until the next meeting," she said.

"This is totally going to help us beat that witch, Honda," the brunette, Mio Yamagishi, said.

"You'll never believe what we found out," the remaining girl, Mai Gotou, said.

"Well?" Motoko said while gesturing them to go on.

"We saw Prince Yuki walking with Honda," Mio spat out with anger, "It was a few hours ago."

"We tried to call you but you weren't home," Mai said.

"What was he doing with her?" Motoko asked bitterly.

"I think Honda works there," Minami said, "Prince Yuki also said that he would be back to walk her home."

"We'll just have to wait until Yuki gets there and follow them," Motoko said, "She should be getting off soon if you saw this a few hours ago. If we're sneaky enough we could get an idea where Honda lives and be able to confront her without any interference with that psychic or that Yankee."

"Great! We know exactly where the building is," Minami said and the group made their way to the office building.

-O0o0O-

Kagome stopped walking and looked around at the street signs and buildings surrounding her.

'Yep, it's all very clear to me now,' she thought, 'I'm lost.' Kagome sighed and looked around. It has already been about thirty minutes and it was already dark.

'What to do?' she thought and closed her eyes in thought while continuing to walk. She felt herself collide with a body and yelped as she fell to the ground. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see a purple eyed youth looking down at her. Shock and disbelief were evident in her his eyes.

"Pardon me," he finally spoke, "but are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said and she stood up and dusted the dirt off her jeans. She turned her direction to the boy. He was really cute. A little feminine maybe but cute nonetheless. He was watching her with his purple orbs a little pensively for whatever reason.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, "but would you happen to know where a vegetable store owned by the Minagawa family would be? Kinda close to Kaiwaia High School?"

"I don't I'm afraid," he said, "Any specific reason you need to go there?"

"I'll be live there with my aunt and cousin but I'm kinda lost at the moment," Kagome said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way."

The boy smiled slightly.

"I'm Sohma Yuki," he said. Kagome held out her hand and Yuki shook it. As soon as they released hands, a girl emerged from out of the building.

"Oh, Yuki," the girl said walking up to Yuki but not noticing Kagome, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting for too long."

"Not at all Miss Honda," Yuki said, "I just got here myself."

Noticing the Yuki was occupied with "Miss Honda", Kagome tried to leave the scene without being noticed but she was not sneaky enough.

"Oh hello," "Miss Honda" said, "I'm sorry I didn't notice you. Were you taking to Yuki about something important?"

"Not really," Kagome said and she turned to Yuki, "Thanks for your help. I think I can find the way on my own."

"You shouldn't go out on your own at this time of night," "Miss Honda" said, "Please come home with us. That way you could call your home from there."

"Miss Honda, I'm not too sure about," Yuki said and Kagome agreed. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt a large collective aura of rage surrounding them and it made her uncomfortable.

"I think I should just go," Kagome said, "I mean, I don't really know you or anything."

"I'm Honda Tohru," Tohru said and her green eyes liquefied before Kagome's own, "Please come with us. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you that could have been prevented. And like my mother always said, 'You should help someone if you are able to because you will never know when you'll need them.'"

"I guess," Kagome said, having the same creed herself, "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

Tohru bowed, "Pleased to meet you. Now let's go home before it gets too dark."

"So," Kagome said once the three of them started walking, "I'm going to start at Kaiwaia High since I moved here. You two go there?"

"Yep," Tohru said, "We'll be in our second year when the new school year starts. How about you?"

"My first year," Kagome answered.

"Really?" Tohru said sounding surprised, "You look like your old enough to be in our class like Hatsuharu. Doesn't she Yuki?"

Having been silent for most of the trip, Yuki lifted his head and looked at Kagome for the first time. At first, he had been scanning her for some kind of oddity or mutation on her person that made her able to keep him from transforming. He even looked for an Adam's apple, just in case "she" wasn't what she seemed. Having found none of the above, Yuki didn't pay much attention to Kagome. Looking at her now, he noticed that a green polo shirt fit her curvy form and blue jeans accent her hips and flared over her sneakers. Her skin had a bit of a healthy touch of color to it. Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail behind her head, a few strands framing her face. From what Yuki could tell with Kagome looking ahead, her eyes were a bright electric blue and her full pink lips were pulled into what could have been a smile.

"I think you're pretty," Yuki thought out loud not really thinking he said it. As soon as he realized it, he blushed.

"Yes, you're very pretty, Kagome-chan," Tohru said not noticing that Yuki slipped up.

"If you say so," Kagome said quickly wanting to change the subject, "So how is the school? And who's Hatsuharu?"

"The teacher's are very nice and the other students are too," Tohru said, "And Hatsuharu is one of Yuki's relatives. I'll introduce you to him and my other friends, Uo and Hana. You'll get to meet some of Yuki's relatives tonight."

"Hmm…" Kagome said. She noticed that they were now into a wooded area and that Yuki was lagging behind a bit after his comment.

"You okay back there?" Kagome asked, "You're pretty quiet."

"Oh, I'm fine, Miss Higurashi," Yuki said still a little embarrassed.

"That's good to here," Kagome said, "And the name's Kagome. Got that, senpai?"

Yuki smiled slightly at the playful tone of her voice, "In that case, the name's Yuki, Kagome-chan."

"If you say so, Yuki-kun," Kagome said. A few minutes passed and a wooden house was visible beyond the trees.

"That it?" Kagome asked.

Tohru nodded, "We should hurry up. I'm sure Shigure is waiting for us."

'Shigure?' Kagome thought, 'For some reason that name sounds familiar.'

Tohru walked up to the front door and opened it.

"We're home," she shouted while taking off her shoes. Yuki and Kagome walked in and took off their shoes as wall. Kagome was a bit hesitant. She had gotten a weird feeling since she had been in Yuki's presence and now that she had entered this house, she felt something dark and malevolent around her.

"It's alright," Yuki said causing Kagome to jump. Was he that close to her the whole time?

"You seem a little scared," he said, "We're not going to hurt you or anything."

"I'm fine," Kagome said, "I'm just worried about my cousin is all."

"I'm that she will be fine," Yuki said and took Kagome's hand in his, "I'll show you to the phone so you can make your call."

-O0o0O-

Motoko stood on the sidewalk with nothing short of sheer terror on her face. She couldn't believe it.

"Who was that?!" Minami shouted.

"She was all over Prince Yuki!" Mio shouted.

"Who does she think she is?" Mai said, "I'm not sure, but I think that she is a much bigger threat than Honda."

"President Motoko, you haven't said anything," Minami said, "What do you think?"

"Oh, I don't know," Motoko said with her voice slightly uneven, "She couldn't be that bad of a threat. Probably just some weirdo that bumped into him. We won't be seeing her again anytime soon."

"Are you sure?" Mio said, "I think she said she was going to Kaiwaia High when they started walking."

"Higurashi Kagome," Minami repeated, "That's her name. I think that if we get into the student records we can find out her class."

"We can definitely get it out of Takai," Mio said.

Motoko shook her arms wildly, "Oh, that won't be necessary. I mean I could get that information on my own. I'd rather not get the class president in official fan club business if we can do it on our own."

"If you say so," Minami said, "You sure you can get the info on your own?"

"Perfectly," Motoko said with a confident look on her face, "I'll know before the first day of school let's out."

"That's why you're president," Mai said, "I guess we're finished for today, huh?"

"You could say that," Motoko said, "I should really get home now."

"You in a hurry?" Mio asked.

"I guess you could say I'm waiting on a phone call," Motoko said nervously.

"Okay," Minami said, "I'll head home too. See you guys when class starts."

"All right bye," Mio said and the three club members walked off leaving Motoko on the sidewalk. Once they were well out of her range, Motoko turned tail and ran towards her house with great speed.

'I can't believe it!' Motoko thought frantically, 'I can't believe that Kagome was with my Yuki! And he was smiling! He never smiled so cutely before. She can't…she can't take him from me!'

-O0o0O-

"Yes, Auntie," Kagome said as she held the phone, "Oh no, it's not her fault. Don't ground her… I'm not sure I'll have to ask and call back…Yes ma'am…I love you too…Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone and sighed.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Well," Kagome began sheepishly, "I wonder that if it isn't too much…the store is a long way from here and…even though we just meet and all…I know that this is a weird thing to ask…but my aunt wants to know if I could maybe stay the night. It's okay if you say no…"

"Of course you can say," Yuki interjected but Kagome continued going.

"It's not that long of a walk, really it's not. I'm sure my aunt will understand…and what a minute...what did you say?"

"I said for course you could stay," Yuki said, "We would love to have you stay with us. And besides, you shouldn't go out on your own at this time of night."

"I guess," Kagome said.

"Great," Yuki said, "Tohru just set the table for dinner. Let's go in." Kagome followed Yuki into what she guessed was a dining room when a boy with bright orange hair and maroon colored eyes.

"Today's the day, ya damn rat," he shouted holding up his fist out at Yuki, "You're going down."

'Okay, what's going on?' Kagome thought while cocking her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Just try to last more than three seconds," Yuki said cockily before slipping into a fighting stance himself.

'I think it would have been better if I walked home,' Kagome thought. The orange top began to charge at Yuki.

'Oh Kami, what have I gotten into?!'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Poor Kagome stuck in the middle of Yuki and orange top. What will happen? Hmm…I don't yet…or do I? Dun, dun, da…L83R, DUDE!!

(edited 9/3/07)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball—Hope you like this chapter!

**Words to Ponder:**

Akito will be male. I know in manga Akito is a girl but I'm thinking guy role fits better in the plot. Don't ask about that; you'll see.

Thank you, Death By Squishy, Kurai Oujou, Melani, DeathNoteMaker, shadow miko, hjkhgkwg, uniqu3s0u7, Silver Moon Vampire, Hoku ala, lildevil0644, KuroxTenshi, honey-senpai, LadyAkina, Bloody Serpent 2, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, IceDarkness, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, ancient-relic, RubyScarlett, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Mz Mischief, AkumiKumoriRyuu, Bloodcherry, LadySoftball, scarletfeline73, Dark Inu Fan, AliKat89, and xXKillorbeKilledXx for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

"Umm…" Kagome said as Yuki began to fight with the orange haired boy. It didn't take long really. The orange haired boy threw a punch, but Yuki managed to dodge and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground in defeat. Yuki straightened himself up and turned to Kagome.

"Sorry about that," Yuki said, "That's my cousin, Kyo. For whatever reason he thinks he can beat me in a fight."

"I see," Kagome said and kneeled down before Kyo. She pocked him repeatedly in his side where Yuki kicked him checking for injury.

"Hey!" he shouted and swatted Kagome's finger away, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Excuse me," Kagome said, "I was just trying to see if you were okay, you jerk!"

"I don't need you help!" Kyo shouted and got to his feet and turned to Yuki, "Ya damn rat, that was a cheap shot."

"Oh, really," Yuki said, "You should really get out of the habit of blaming you short comings on me."

"Oh, you're asking for it now! That's it! Let's take this outside!" Kyo said.

"You two are really too much," an older man said who walked into the room with his hands in the sleeves of his kimono. He stood directly behind Kagome causing her to bend her head backwards to look at him.

'Where did he come from?' Kagome thought.

"Oh, hello," he said, "You must be the guest Tohru kept talking about. I must say that you're very lovely."

'And those are very lovely also,' the older man thought perversely while grinning at the view of Kagome's cleavage that her position gave him. Suddenly, he was hit on his head by Yuki.

"Oh, Yuki," he said with tears streaming down his cheeks, "You're so cruel."

"Shut up, you're just a filthy old man," Yuki said and he turned to Kagome once she was in normal standing position, "That was my other cousin, Shigure. He can be a bit unpredictable at times."

"I think I understand," Kagome said. She noticed the look that Shigure was giving her.

'Maybe that move wasn't the best idea,' Kagome said, 'He reminds me a lot of a certain monk.'

"I have everything set at the table," Tohru said cheerfully as she as went into the room seeing the group was there.

"Great," Shigure said and clapped his hands together, "Let's go have some of the delicious meal Tohru made us and get to know our guest better."

"Great," Kagome said, not to sure about coming with Yuki and Tohru at the moment.

"Yes," Tohru said, "I would love to learn more about you, Kagome."

"Sure," Kagome said and followed her into the dining room. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo stayed out.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kyo asked.

"We met when I was going to pick up Tohru from work," Yuki said.

"What reason is that for you bring over here?" Kyo asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Shigure said.

"Something happened," Yuki said and his gaze lowered to the ground, "She ran into me and I didn't transform."

"Are you sure?" Shigure said suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes," Yuki said, "I think that I would know."

"You sure she's a she?" Kyo asked.

"Of course she is you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"That being said," Shigure said ignoring Kyo's outburst, "I think that if would be better if we put my expertise to use."

"You're just looking for an excuse to touch her," Yuki said.

"You pervert," Kyo said.

Shigure sighed, "Oh, why do you have so little faith in me? But we have to confirm if she doesn't cause the curse to come into effect before we tell the others about her."

"I think I have an idea," Yuki said.

-O0o0O-

"Tohru, do you think I could use your phone again right quick?" Kagome asked. She sat at the kotatsu with Tohru across from her. She had completely forgotten about Motoko. Sure, her mom would have told her what happened, but she did lie to her.

"Sure," Tohru said, "it's in the hallway. Do you want me to show it to you?"

"I'll fine it," Kagome said and stood up. She went into the hallway and saw the phone on a small stand. She picked it up and dialed her cousin's number hoping it was Motoko who answered.

"_Moshi moshi?"_ Motoko answered the phone.

"Hey, Motoko," Kagome said.

"_Kagome, where are you?!"_ she shouted.

"I'm at a friend's house," Kagome said, "Didn't your mom tell you?"

"_She did," _Motoko said_, "but it's someone you just met. How do you know you can trust them?"_

"I'm pretty sure I can take my chances," Kagome said, "They seem like nice people. Like Sohma Yuki. You may know him."

Kagome hold Motoko's voice hitch in her throat before she said_, "I do know him from school."_

"Alright," Kagome said, "Looks like I'll see you in the morning, Momo-chan." Kagome hung up the phone before Motoko could answer.

"Kagome?" someone said. Kagome turned to see it was Yuki.

"Yeah?" Kagome said.

"Everyone is back in the dining room," he said, "Tohru sent me to come get you."

"Okay," Kagome said and walked ahead of Yuki. Yuki walked closely behind her, causing Kagome to be very uncomfortable. Once Kagome opened the sliding door, she saw Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure seated. Then she felt and sudden weight on her back; Yuki had tripped and fallen onto her. The two of them had fallen in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Tohru squealed once she saw Yuki sprawled on top of Kagome.

"This is terrible! This is all wrong!" Tohru shouted frantically, "Are you okay?! Can we help you?! What should we do?!"

"We're fine," Yuki said and got off of Kagome. He reached down a hand in front of Kagome. She grabbed it and he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry, about that," Yuki said once Kagome was on her feet, "I guess I got a little clumsy."

"No problem," Kagome said slowly. She felt a bit uneasy. Everyone was staring at her.

'Is my fly open or something?' she thought. Making a quick check under the table, Kagome found her zipper in its proper place.

'What's their deal then?' Kagome thought.

-O0o0O-

Motoko hung up the phone is disbelief. She fell onto her bed on her back.

'This can't be happening,' Motoko thought, 'How could he have taken Kagome home with him?! I was almost certain that Honda insisted on Kagome coming with her when she didn't come home. But still, maybe this isn't a bad thing. When Kagome comes back, she'll know where Yuki lives.'

Motoko shot up in her bed and began to smile.

'Yes and besides Yuki is too much of a gentleman. He wouldn't try anything with Kagome even if he did like someone like her,' Motoko thought, 'but getting this information would mean telling Kagome about the fan club. I'm not sure I can tell her about it now. I can just see her.' Motoko got a sudden image of Kagome rolling on the floor laughing.

'I'll never live that down,' Motoko thought and her door burst open.

"Motoko, what is the meaning of this?" her mother, the one who opened the door, said, "Why hasn't Kagome not come back yet? Have you lost her in this city?"

"Kaa-san!" Motoko shouted, "I didn't do anything like that! Kagome stayed the night with a friend!"

"Bite your tongue! Do you raise your voice at me!" her mother shouted, "I am accountable for her. Her mother and my sister entrusted her to me!"

"She'll be back in the morning!" Motoko shouted.

The shouting match continued into the night until Motoko's mother retired for the night.

'I guess everything will work out in the morning,' Motoko said and fell asleep.

-O0o0O-

Kagome washed her face in front of the bathroom mirror. She had just bathed and changed into some pajama bottoms and a T-shirt that belonged to Tohru. Tohru had already put the clothes she wore in the wash and they were now in the dryer.

"Are you alright in there?" Tohru asked while knocking slightly on the door of the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Kagome said and walked out of the bathroom. Tohru seemed to be staring at her very closely; she had been doing that since Yuki fell on top of her before dinner.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, Kagome," Tohru said, "I'll be out of the bathroom in a while. You can wait in my room if you want. The futon is already on the floor for you. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Kagome said and turned around walking down the hall, "Thank you very much. You have a nice bath."

"Thanks," Tohru said and went into the bathroom.

Kagome walked into Tohru's room and lay on her back on the futon on the floor. Not having much to do right now, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep in a few minutes.

-O0o0O-

"So what are we going to do about Kagome?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"I'm not entirely sure," Shigure said, "One thing for certain is that we have to tell Akito. I don't know what will happen to Kagome if we do."

"So what?" Kyo said, "All we have to do is erase her memory."

"Still," Shigure said, "because Kagome seems to be a 'loophole' in the curse, Akito is going to be interested. He may have her memory erased or he may try to get her to break the curse."

"What can a silly little girl like her do about the curse?" Kyo said disdainfully.

"It couldn't hurt to try," Shigure said with a large grin on his face trying to lighten the mood a bit, but it didn't work. Yuki and Kyo still seemed to be thinking about what he just said.

'What will Akito do to Kagome?' Yuki thought, 'There's no telling what lengths he will go to end the curse. Kagome is a very nice girl. I don't want anything to happen to her.'

'What can a silly little girl like her do to end our curse?' Kyo thought.

-O0o0O-

"Kagome?" Tohru asked when she walked into her room. She saw Kagome was asleep on the floor and smiled softly to herself.

"Goodnight," Tohru said quietly in Kagome's direction and climbed into her bed and fell asleep herself.

-O0o0O-

"Thanks for everything," Kagome said once she got up and changed into her cleaned clothes.

"Think nothing of it," Tohru said, "You're welcome anytime that is if it's okay with Shigure."

"It's fine with me," Shigure said and smiled at Kagome.

"Are you sure you can find the way to your cousin's house?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be fine now that it's light out," Kagome said. She turned to leave but before she disappeared into the woods, Kagome turned and waved.

"See y'all at school!" Kagome said, "I hope I get to know you better."

"Bye," Tohru said and waved back until Kagome was out of sight.

"Kagome is such a sweet girl," Tohru said, "I hope we get to see her really soon."

"Yes," Yuki said, "she is very nice."

"By the way, where's Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"He would be on the roof," Shigure said, "I think Kagome made him a bit uncomfortable."

"So he doesn't like her?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think so," Yuki said, "I think Kagome just gave him a shock last night."

"She did that to of us I think," Shigure said.

"Is she going to have her memory erased?" Tohru asked and frowned a bit.

"I'm not sure," Shigure said, "We're going to have to tell Akito about her though."

"I see," Tohru said and smiled brightly, "I guess even if her memory does end up getting erased, we can still be friends. I'll just go clean up the dishes." Tohru went into the house.

"I'll help you," Yuki said and ran after. Shigure stayed out in front of the sliding door on the side of his house.

"Well, Kagome," he said to no one in particular, "I think because of you things are going to get a little hectic around here."

-O0o0O-

"Finally!" Kagome said once she saw the vegetable store. She knocked on the door and her aunt answered the door.

"Oh, Kagome," she exclaimed, "wonderful to see. I hope it wasn't too hard find the shop."

Kagome sheepishly rubbed her neck, "I managed."

"I'm very glad you're alright," she said, "I'll be downstairs managing the store. Motoko is upstairs."

"Alright," Kagome said and walked up the stairs and opened the sliding door she remembered was Motoko's room.

"Hey, Momo-chan!" Kagome said. She noticed that Motoko was not alone; three girls sat around her—one with pigtails, one with brownish red hair, and the other with blackish hair—looking at pictures of someone.

"Is this Yuki?" Kagome asked picking up on of the pictures. At this time Motoko was as red as an apple with a horrified expression on her face

"You're the girl who walked home with Yuki yesterday!" the pigtailed girl shouted and the other two girls began to glare at her.

Kagome sighed and thought, 'Why does this always happen to me?'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Kagome finds out about the fan club. What a can of worms that opened! L83R, DUDE!

(edited 9/3/07)


	4. Chapter 4

punkish furball—Hello, all you happy peoples!

**Words to Ponder:**

I know I mentioned them starting school in this chapter but I pushed it back. I wanted Kagome to meet Haru first because he's in her grade and you know that whole deal.

Pairings are still a little fuzzy. I was thinking of pairing Tohru with Hojo though. I figure she's nice and he's nice so why don't they go and make nice.

I also decided that Kagome is going to meet all of the Sohmas excluding Kureno and Rin since I haven't bought that part of the manga and the anime is just much easier to get a hold of.

Thank you, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Death By Squishy, shadow miko, cowgirlkitten2000, DeathNoteMaker, IceDarkness, Hoku ala, fsfaf, Bloody Serpent 2, AliKat89, Dark Inu Fan, LadyAkina, Bloodcherry, Chibes, hermonine, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, iluvchocs, Spotted Cow, RubyScarlett, Hair Tie Trap, Kagome Lady of Darkness, and Mistress Kira-Fires of Hell for reviewing.

With that being said, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

Motoko was sure she could just die…she could just drop dead right here. Not even a whole day after Kagome was here and she had found out about the fan club.

'Not only that,' Motoko thought, 'She's already met Yuki. She will not doubt think he is attractive. And being the person Yuki is he will most definitely be nice to her at school. And he'll probably be her guide since he is one of the best students there and is going to help the new students when school starts on the orientation committee. But she is a year younger than he is, so she may not have as much time to spend with him. But if the other members find out about all that, they'll be out for her blood!'

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, 'What the hell is this? I really don't have time for crap. I start school in a few days! Maybe if I back away slowly, they won't notice I'm gone.' Kagome took a small step backwards and the three girls took giant steps toward her.

'Okay, bad idea,' Kagome thought and weighed her options, 'They are girls, maybe I can talk my way out of this.'

"Hey, I'm Kagome," Kagome said nervously, "so; ya'll my cousin Motoko's friends?"

"Cousin?!" the pigtailed girl shouted, "You're the president's cousin?!"

"President of what?" Kagome asked and looked to Motoko for answers.

Before either of the other girls could answer, Motoko stepped in, "President of the…the…year book committee. We were looking at pictures of Yuki because we need more…pictures for his class…and he's not in there too much…so we have pictures of him?"

"Right," Kagome said not really believing the excuse but was far too uncomfortable to care right now, "I'll just leave you all to your work." Kagome turned and left the room.

"That was your cousin the whole time?!" Minami asked Motoko.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mai asked.

"Well," Motoko said trying to think of an excuse, "I was…going to…but I thought…we could…use her!"

"How so?" Minami asked.

"Well," Motoko started, "we can't get close to Yuki because of Honda and that witch and Yankee around her all the time. Knowing Honda, she'll make Kagome her friend after they have met and that way Kagome can get close to Yuki."

'That's actually a good idea. I won't tell them about Kagome staying over at Yuki's last night,' Motoko thought, 'I'll have to talk to her about it first.'

"I get it," Mio said, "So this Kagome girl is going to be our link to Prince Yuki."

"Won't she start to like him though?" Minami asked.

"I doubt it," Motoko said, "My aunt said that she had a rather nasty breakup. I don't think she'll be interested in boys anytime soon."

"Isn't it kinda harsh using your cousin like that?" Mai asked.

"Don't be stupid!" Mio said, "Prince Yuki is more important than anything!"

"Definitely!" Minami said, "Right, President?"

Motoko paused for a moment before saying, "Yes, nothing is more important than Yuki."

'Nothing. Not even my own life.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome paused in the hallway.

'Momo-chan is busy,' Kagome thought, 'My whole day is pretty much shot.' Kagome passed by the phone on an end table.

'It has caller ID,' she thought. She picked it up and scrolled through the numbers. "Sohma" was listed as one of the names. Kagome pressed the talk button and put the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before Tohru answered the phone.

"_Moshi moshi?" _she said.

"_Hey, Tohru," _Kagome said.

"_Oh hey, Kagome," _Tohru said.

"_I was wondering if I could come hang out for a bit. My cousin's busy and my aunt's working in the vegetable store," _Kagome said.

"_Oh,"_ Tohru said_, "I'm doing housework right now and Yuki is at his b—I mean is out of the house right now. Kyo is not here either and Shigure is busy with his work. We won't be able to meet up until much later."_

"It's alright," Kagome said, "I passed by a park on the way here. I'll just hang out there."

"_The big memorial one with the crepe vender that comes by there?" _Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I think that's the one," Kagome said.

"_I know exactly where that is," _Tohru said_, "I can meet you there later if you want."_

"I guess," Kagome said, "but you don't have to make an effort to. See you later then."

"_Goodbye!" _Tohru said and they both hung up.

'I guess I'm going for a walk then,' Kagome thought. Kagome continued downstairs and out of the shop. She kept walking until she passed that building Tohru worked at—the park was near there—and into the park. Kagome found a bench near the play ground and sat on it. After sitting for a few minutes a boy started walking in her line of view. He was pretty cute in Kagome's opinion, but his hair was strangely colored, black on bottom and white on top. He was holding up some kind of paper—maybe a map or some directions—he looked at it with confusion all over his face.

'He must be lost,' Kagome thought, 'I definitely know that feeling.' Kagome stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Hey," she said and caught his attention, "you look like you're lost. Need any help?"

He looked at her for a moment before smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I am," he said and held out the paper, "I don't really understand these directions."

Kagome took the paper in her hand and made a small grumbling noise.

"Know that I look at it, neither do I," she said with a slight blush on her face.

"That's alright," the boy said, "Maybe we can get it if we work together. That is if you still work to help me."

"Sure!" Kagome said and brought the boy over to the bench, "I'm Kagome by the way."

"I'm Hatusharu, but you can call Haru," the boy said.

'His name sounds familiar,' Kagome thought, 'Like I heard it recently.'

"So where at you headed?" Kagome asked and Haru blushed slightly.

"My cousin's house," he said and chuckled weakly, "I guess it's pretty strange to get lost to your own relative's house."

"Not really," Kagome said, "In fact, that's something we have in common. I just moved here and got lost on the way to my cousin's house. Even worse, I've already been there a few times."

"So you're living here now?" Haru asked, "You're going to Kaiwaia High, aren't you." The paper of directions was now forgotten.

"Yep," Kagome said.

"Me too. I start in the spring," Haru said.

"That's just a few days away," Kagome said, "At least I know someone in my grade already. I hope we can be friends."

"Sure," Haru said.

"Kagome? Haru?" someone said behind them.

"Hey, Yuki!" Kagome said.

-O0o0O-

Yuki walked into the house and took of his dirty gloves.

"Hello, Miss Honda," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," Tohru said and immediately thought of the call she just had, "Yuki, are you finished at your base for today?"

"Yes," Yuki answered, "Is there something you needed?"

"Well," Tohru started, "There is. You don't have to if you don't want to, but Kagome just called and said she was going out and wanted to stay with us for a while. I told her everyone so busy and she said it was okay and she was just going to the park but I don't want her to be out alone so I was wondering…if you could meet her in the park. If it's not to trouble, I mean."

"Of course," Yuki said, "A lot could happen if she was out by herself."

"Great!" Tohru said, "She's at the park by my job."

"Alright," Yuki said and walked outside.

After walking a bit, Yuki reached the park. He scanned the faces of all the people to see if Kagome was here. Then he saw her; she was sitting on a bench talking to some other boy. The sight of that other boy, a strong irritation grew in the pit of his stomach. Yuki just shook it off and walked closer to the duo. When he was closer, he noticed the boy had white and black hair. There was only one person who knew with that hair color.

"Kagome? Haru?" he said and caught both of their attentions.

"Hey, Yuki!" Kagome said.

"You know each other?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, we meet yesterday," Kagome said, "Oh, that's were I know your name! Yuki and Tohru mentioned it the other day."

"How did you two meet?" Yuki asked ignoring Kagome's sudden outburst.

"I was on my way to Shigure's house, but I got lost," Haru said, "Kagome stopped to help me with the directions." Yuki sighed.

"Come on then," Yuki said, "Kagome, you can come to."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way," Kagome said, "Tohru said everyone was busy."

"I finished with my errands," Yuki said, "And Tohru was almost done when I left. It would be perfectly fine if you came with us."

"And besides," Haru said, "I'd really like to talk to you some more."

"Alright then," Kagome said, "if you put it like that, I mean."

-O0o0O-

Kagome once again found herself in front of Shigure's house.

"Welcome back, Yuki," Shigure said as soon as they walked in while sticking his head of a door, "Kagome, it's good to see you again. Haru, it's always nice."

"Don't you have a manuscript to work on?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry but the ideas just aren't flowing like they used to," Shigure said.

"You write books, Shigure?" Kagome asked. Shigure stood up and walked into the hall.

"Yes, of course," he said, "A few best sellers in this area but nothing to brag about."

Yuki and Haru sweat dropped at the slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So you're a novelist," Kagome said, "That's where I knew you from. I thought your name was familiar."

"So you read some of my books?" Shigure asked excitedly.

"No," Kagome said causing Shigure to instantly deflate, "but some of my friends do. One of them even got the book confiscated when they brought it to school."

'No surprise, there,' Yuki thought, 'At seeing as Shigure's subjects aren't necessarily for students Kagome's age.'

'At least Kagome didn't read them,' Haru thought.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Shigure said eager to change the subject, "To what do we owe your lovely visit, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I had nothing to do once I got to my aunt's. I thought I could hang out here for a bit if it's okay."

"Like I said, you're always welcome," Shigure said, "Haru, why are you here?"

Haru pulled a white envelope out of his pocket.

"I was told to give this to you," he said, "It's from Akito."

"Really?" Shigure said and took the envelope.

"Why don't you go see Tohru in the kitchen?" he said without looking at them; he only stared at the envelope.

"Alright," Yuki said and took Kagome and Haru into the kitchen. Kagome wondered who Akito was and what exactly made Shigure's mood change so drastically. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as soon as Tohru spoke to her.

"Hi, Kagome," she said, "I see Yuki managed to find you. I'm so happy! And Hatsuharu, you're here to. I'm just finishing up here. Do you think you guys want to play some cards?"

"Sure," Kagome said, "That'll be fun."

"Great," Yuki said, "I'll get the cards and meet you all in the living room."

Kagome and Haru went into the living room and sat on the floor waiting for Tohru to finish and Yuki to come back.

"So," Kagome said, "Are there any other Sohmas I should worry about? You all seem to pop up everywhere."

Haru smiled slightly, "There's going to be one more in our grade. His name is Momiji. I think he'll like you. There's also Hatori; he's one of the older Sohmas and the family doctor. He'll drop for check ups. Then there's Kagura; she comes to see Kyo once in a while. You know Kyo don't you?"

"The guy with the orange hair? Yeah," Kagome answered, "We met yesterday. He's a bit of a rude one."

"Yeah, Kyo isn't really a pleasant by nature," Haru said.

"It's alright," Kagome said, "It makes me want to be his friend even more."

"Your one of the few," Haru said.

"You smile a lot," Kagome said offhandedly. Haru made a confused face.

"Am I really smiling that much?" he asked.

"Not really," Kagome said, "It was just an observation. Not to be rude, but you don't seem like the type to smile a lot like someone I used to know."

"I guess I didn't notice," Haru said. She was right; he didn't really smile that much.

"Who's ready to play?" Tohru asked as she and Yuki walked in the latter holding a deck of cards.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "What are we playing?"

"Rich man, poor man," Tohru answered and sat on the floor along with Yuki, "One of my favorite games."

The group settled down to play the game while Tohru shuffled the cards. Yuki looked at Kagome and Haru with a bit of distaste in his gaze. While Tohru gave out the cards, he felt a small amount of pressure in his stomach. He frowned and then he felt it again. He looked up and saw that Kagome was poking him repeatedly in the stomach with her index finger.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Say something," Kagome said, "Quit being so quiet." With every word, Kagome poked Yuki in the stomach. Yuki smiled and enclosed the small digit.

"All you had to do was ask," Yuki said.

-O0o0O-

Kyo wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked up to the house. He had been out training this morning ever since Kagome had left. He thought her to be a silly little girl and that was that. But for some reason, ever since that, he'd been very frustrated and went to work out the pent up aggression. He decided to forgo his shirt and only wore a pair of his khaki pants.

He walked into Shigure's house and entered the living room. Tohru was there, that damn rat, that stupid cow, and that girl Kagome was there too.

'Wait a minute?!' he thought.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Kyo shouted. Everyone in the room looked up at him.

"You don't have to yell," Yuki said.

"Who says I'm yelling?!" Kyo shouted once again.

Kagome just sighed and Haru shook his head. Yuki and Kyo began arguing and Tohru tried to stop the verbal abuse.

"So does this happen a lot?" Kagome asked Haru. She needed something to keep her mind off the way beads of sweat where steadily sliding down the planes of Kyo's chest or how insanely adorable Yuki looked with his face flushed in anger like that.

"Uh huh," Haru said, "Do you want to get out of here? I mean, it could take a while for them to stop fighting even with Tohru trying to stop them."

"Let's wait outside then," Kagome said and walked out the sliding door with Haru next to her.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Hope that was to you satisfaction. A little bit of Kag/Yuki here and a little Kag/Haru there. There may be some Kag/Kyo in the next chapter. You can also count on their first day of school and more scenes with the Yuki fan girls.

L83R, DUDES!

(edited 9/3/07)


	5. Chapter 5

punkish furball—Chapter 4!

**Words to Ponder:**

I got an awesome idea a few days ago! I was thinking of which zodiac members I wanted in the story and immediately thought of Momiji, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Ristu, Hiro, and Kagura; basically everyone that shows up in the anime.

Then I thought about Kureno and Rin and what to do with them. Then I got a brilliant idea! Sometimes I amaze myself. Bad news is…I can't tell you yet.

I would, but if I did it would ruin the whole story like skipping to the last chapter of a book when you're in the middle of it.

Thank you, hey it's me, Loveofanime, animefan141, xoulblade, KuroxTenshi, Saphira1204, Bloody Serpent 2, Death By Squishy, kitsunegirl48, Dark Inu Fan, DeathNoteMaker, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Chibes, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Kagome Lady of Darkness, IceDarkness, dianananerz, Anime Punk Kitty, iluvchocs, RubyScarlett, shadow miko, torrie001, Kurai Oujou, regrettfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Bloodycherry, and cowgirlkitten2000 for reviewing.

That's about it.

**Chapter 4**

"Boy this sure is eating up the day," Kagome said peeking into the house and seeing that Yuki and Kyo were still going at it, "You sure Tohru can handle it?" Kagome sat outside the room next to Haru.

"She'll be fine," Haru said, "She can usually get Kyo and Yuki to stop fighting."

"I would feel better if we checked on her," Kagome said while getting up, "This is getting old fast." She walked back into the room with Haru behind her. They saw Yuki and Kyo still in the heat of their argument with no sign of stopping and Tohru standing helplessly on the sidelines.

"Couldn't get through to them?" Kagome asked Tohru and she shook her head.

"They won't listen," Tohru said, "I don't understand. They haven't argued about something this seriously in a long time."

Kagome sighed, "This is ridiculous." She walked in between the two of them much to Tohru's distress and pushed the two apart by placing a hand on each chest.

"You two break it up already!" she shouted. Yuki stepped away, inwardly ashamed of himself for letting Kyo get him so worked up.

"It's none of your business!" Kyo shouted, "Go butt in somewhere else!"

"I'm not making it my business!" Kagome shouted back and turned to look Kyo in the eye, "I just don't like loud idiots."

"Maybe we could settle this in another way?" Tohru suggested in a shaky voice but she was ignored.

"Shut your mouth ya stupid girl! Go home!" Kyo shouted back.

"I don't have to leave because you're being stupid!"

Kyo couldn't help it; he didn't even know how it happened. He pulled back his fist and it connected with Kagome's cheek. Being caught of guard, Kagome stumbled back and fell into Haru, but he didn't seem to notice. Yuki got in front of Kagome and immediately sent Kyo flying through the sliding door.

"What was that for?!" Kyo shouted as soon as he was back on his feet.

"You truly are an idiot," Yuki said with venom dripping off of his words. Kyo as a little disturbed by this tone; Yuki never sounded this mad before.

"I thought that you would at least have more honor than to hit a girl," he continued to say.

"It's not my fault," Kyo said, "She got in the way! If she wasn't there I would have hit your sorry ass to the ground."

"You idiot," Haru said and moved from behind Kagome. Kyo was certain he had turned black.

"Quit being such a pansy and making excuses," he said, "Hitting a girl is beyond low and just for that I'm gonna kick your ass."

"No wait!" Kagome said grabbed Haru's hand to stop him from going after Kyo. He immediately relaxed under her touch.

'He's not Black Haru anymore,' Tohru thought, 'Thank goodness.'

"I'm fine, really I am," Kagome said once she had Haru's attention, "It doesn't even hurt."

Haru looked at the growing bruise on Kagome's face and touched it lightly. Kagome winced at the contact.

"No, you're not," he said.

"Let's go get some ice in the kitchen," Tohru said and took Kagome's hand, "It'll help with the swelling."

Tohru lead Kagome out of the room, leaving Yuki and Haru in there alone. Kyo had run off somewhere.

"So what's the deal with Kagome?" Haru asked Yuki.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, trying to play dumb.

'The less people know about Kagome, the better,' he thought.

"I didn't notice when it happened because I was pissed and went black but right after Kyo hit Kagome she fell against me," Haru explained.

"And?" Yuki asked.

"Well you aren't talking to a cow right now, are you?" Haru asked a little irritated, "You know what's going on. Kagome can't be a zodiac member; she isn't even a Sohma. Why didn't I transform?"

"I don't know," Yuki said, "I found that out when Kagome ran into me yesterday and I didn't transform either."

"Does Akito know about her?" Haru asked.

"I think that he may," Yuki said, "Shigure hasn't talked to him directly but I'm sure he did tell him. I think that the letter you gave him was about Kagome too."

"What happened here?" Shigure asked exasperated upon seeing the large hole in his door. He noticed Kyo, Kagome, or Tohru weren't there and Yuki and Haru seemed to be talking about something important.

"Let me guess," Shigure said, "Kyo did something stupid and now you told Haru about Kagome."

"That's basically what happened," Yuki said, "So, about that letter? Is it about Kagome?"

"Yes," Shigure said, "Akito wants to meet her as soon as he can." Yuki and Haru stiffened.

"But I don't think that will be anytime soon," Shigure said with a smile, "He has to rest for a few days, doctor's orders."

Yuki made a mental note to thank Hatori.

"So what do we do?" Yuki asked.

"Just be careful like you always are," Shigure said, "Nothing might happen to Kagome if she doesn't know about the curse and it would be best if no one transformed in front of her; that is if you want to keep her around."

-O0o0O-

"Does it hurt?" Tohru asked while filling a plastic bag with ice. She handed it to Kagome.

"Sorry, but I can't find the ice pack," Tohru said.

"It's alright," Kagome said and held the ice to her face, "Either way it would be just as cold."

"I'm really sorry about Kyo," Tohru said, "He never did anything like that before; I don't know what happened. I should have been able to stop them before it went that far. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's not your fault," Kagome said trying to cheer Tohru up a bit; she looked like

she was about to cry.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine," she continued, "I have a habit of getting in between fights that aren't my business. And I wasn't even paying attention. I would have been able to avoid his punch if I was. You're not to blame, Tohru."

'And besides, it's not like a had a subduing necklace on either of them,' Kagome thought, 'At least none of the others saw how easily I fell because I wasn't paying attention AGAIN.'

"If you say so," Tohru said and lowered her head, "Still, I'm sorry you came all this way to get punched in the face. I would understand if you didn't want to come here or be our friend anymore."

Tohru looked up when Kagome flicked her nose; she was smiling at her.

"That's a silly reason not to be someone's friend," Kagome said, "You stop thinking like that. So, it's almost six o' clock. I better head home."

"You're leaving already?" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry," Kagome said, "It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back later and if not, I'm sure we'll see each other when school starts."

Tohru smiled, "That's great! I'll be sure to look for you. By the way, Haru's not the only Sohma that will be in your grade. Momiji Sohma will be there too."

"Momiji?" Kagome repeated, "Sure that'll be great. I hope were in that same class."

"That would be so great!" Tohru said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"You can count on it!" Kagome said and left the kitchen. Once she reached the door, a hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"So you're leaving?" Yuki asked and Kagome turned to face him.

Kagome sighed, "You scared me!" Yuki chuckled at her expression until she winced at bit.

"I'm sorry about what happened," he said, "I guess I should have had more self control and stopped the fight on my own."

"It's not your fault," Kagome said again.

'I should have a tape made,' she thought.

"Anyway," Kagome said, "I'm going home. I'll see you later."

She turned to leave when Yuki grabbed her hand.

"You'll come back, won't you?" he asked.

Kagome smiled at him, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Yuki was silent and let Kagome's hand go.

"Say bye to Haru for me, k?" she said and left out of the door.

Yuki stood there as she left and watched her until she disappeared. He was afraid she wouldn't come back because of Kyo did…or that she would want nothing to do with them at all.

'It would have been easier if she felt that way though,' he thought, 'She wouldn't find out about the curse.' Even though Yuki felt sad, he was really happy she would still come back.

'Maybe,' he thought, 'if she'll let me…I can hug her for real.'

-O0o0O-

Kyo watched from the roof as Kagome walked into the woods. He frowned seeing her holding ice to her cheek.

'Dammit!' he thought, 'I didn't mean to hit her. If she didn't get in the way like that…I guess I should have had more control than that…there goes my training…I guess I better apologize…that rat will be on my cause until I do…' Kyo jumped off of the roof landing on his feet. He looked in the direction Kagome went in and ran after her.

-O0o0O-

'Stupid woods!' Kagome thought, 'No let's see, I think Yuki lead me and Haru this way. No wait I was just there! Argh! I don't remember that tree there! I'm so lost. Man, it'll take forever for me to find my way out of here. I was hoping that first time I found my way out wasn't a fluke."

"Hey!" someone shouted drawing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"You're Kyo aren't you?" Kagome said. She saw him grimace when he looked at her; he was looking at her bruise.

"Oh, this," Kagome said, "I'd have to say that was a pretty good hit you gave me. The bruise isn't that bad though. I just wish I was paying attention—"

"Will you shut up?!" Kyo shouted.

"Excuse me," Kagome said; she tried really hard not to shout at him.

"No wait," Kyo said and put his hand on his forehead, "You don't have to shut up."

"Huh?" Kagome said.

'This is confusing,' she thought, 'Is he trying to apologize to me?'

"Dammit, you're just gonna make me say!" Kyo shouted, "Alright, I'm sorry! Are you happy now? But you're still a stupid girl!"

Kagome smiled, "Apology accepted…but do you think you can help me? I got lost."

"You really are stupid huh?" Kyo said and sighed, "Sure, follow me."

Kagome smiled and followed behind Kyo.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kagome said, "Don't think you can catch me off guard again. Next time, I may just have to fight you back."

Kyo chuckled, "Yeah, right. I'd pay to see that."

Kyo stopped as soon as he led Kagome to the exit to the road.

"Here you go," Kyo said, "Try to remember the way next time. I'm not doing this everyday."

"Thank you anyway," Kagome said, "I'll see you when school starts."

-O0o0O-

"Wow," Kagome said looking at all of the new students, "There are a lot of people here. I hope I can find Haru in this mess."

Kagome nervously tugged on the skirt of her navy blue sailor suit uniform. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and tied it back with a white ribbon. Then she saw a dot of white hair.

"Hey, Haru," Kagome called after him causing him to turn.

"Hey, Kagome," Haru said turning around to see her.

"I was thinking wasn't going to find you," Kagome said.

"I was looking for you too," Haru said. He lifted his hand to Kagome's cheek, "It's all better."

"Yep," Kagome said.

"Let me see your schedule," Haru said. Kagome handed him the piece of paper.

"We're in the same class," Haru said, "My other relative Momiji is in there too. The one I told you about."

"Great," Kagome said, "I'd like to meet him."

"I'll go get him," Haru said. Kagome waited for a few seconds until Haru came back with the most adorable looking blonde boy that Kagome has ever seen…in a girls' uniform.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Sohma Momiji. You must be Kagome. Haru and Tohru and Yuki told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said.

Momiji smiled, "You're so nice! Let's be friends, k? Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure," Kagome said.

"Yea! That makes me so happy!" Momiji said, "That means I can hug you!"

"Wait, Momiji…" Haru said but Momiji already latched onto Kagome's waist.

'He was right,' Momiji thought happily, 'I didn't transform.'

"Momiji, that's enough," Haru said. He wished he'd thought of that. He never really hugged Kagome before and she was really cute in the blue uniform top and skirt.

"Haru, don't say that," Momiji said, "Kagome doesn't mind, does she?"

"We need to get to class," Haru said.

"We do," Kagome said, "but we'll hang out later."

"Okay," Momiji said and let Kagome go, "Promise we can hang out?"

"Promise," Kagome said and held out her pinky. Momiji linked his with hers.

"You're so cute!" Kagome said and brought Momiji in her arms. Haru sweat dropped and Momiji just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't I get a hug too?" someone asked from behind Kagome.

"Hey, Sohma-san," Kagome said turning to see it was Shigure.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Shigure said, "Just call me Shigure."

"Okay," Kagome said, "Well, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see Momiji and Haru at the orientation ceremony," Shigure said, "I'll just be on my way."

"Bye, Shigure," Kagome said and let Momiji go, "Let's go into class now."

-O0o0O-

"So, why are you so worked up today?" Uotani Arisa asked Tohru. She, Tohru Saki Hanajima and Kyo were in there classroom sitting in their desks. Yuki was out doing some work for the orientation ceremony and acting as a school guide for the new students.

"I'm just so happy," Tohru said, "Two more Sohmas will be starting here today and a girl named Kagome I met a few days ago."

"We should meet them," Hana said.

"Yeah," Uo said, "We can show them all the cool places to ditch and teach them all the great ways sneak out of school. We can even hang out after school."

"That's a great idea," Tohru said.

"It's our duty as upper classman," Hana said and turned to Kyo, "You go get."

"Why do I have to do it?" Kyo shouted, "Send Tohru to go get them."

"What horrible friends would we be if we sent Tohru out to someone like that?" Hana said.

"What about me then?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, you? That's okay," Uo said.

"I'll go with you, Kyo," Tohru said, "It'll be so much fun to see them."

"Fine," Kyo said and got up.

-O0o0O-

"Do you even know where their class is?" Kyo asked Tohru but she said nothing.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," Tohru said. Kyo sighed and went to ask some other students.

"Ya know where I can find two guys named Sohma. One is blonde and the other has white hair. And a girl named Higurashi."

"We know them," one of the girls said, "They're in our class."

"Go get 'em will ya?" Kyo said and they did just that.

"Hey, you guys," Kagome said coming out of the room. Haru and Momiji were at her side.

"What the hell are you doing in a girls' uniform?!" was the first thing out Kyo's mouth.

"It suits him, doesn't it?" Kagome said playfully rubbing Momiji's head.

"Uh huh," Momiji said and nodded.

"It really does," Tohru said.

"It doesn't matter!" Kyo said.

"What's going on?" Yuki said walking around the corner.

"Hey, Yuki," Kagome said.

"Hello, Kagome," Yuki said with a smile on his face until it turned frown when Haru grabbed his sleeve.

"Hello, Haru," he said dryly.

"So, Yuki, I was looking for you this morning," Kagome said.

"I was busy with orientation stuff," Yuki said.

"At least we're all together now," Tohru said.

"You should all be getting to class though," Yuki said, "The bell will ring soon."

"Alright," Tohru said.

"Wait!" Momiji said, "I have to talk to Kyo and Yuki."

"Oh, okay," Tohru said.

"I'll walk you to class then," Kagome said.

"You think you'll be back in time for the bell?" Tohru asked.

"Sure," Kagome said, "and if not, I am new and can just say I got lost."

"Alright," Tohru said and they walked down the hall.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked, "This better be important."

Momiji and Haru nodded.

-O0o0O-

"Your friends sound so nice," Kagome said as she walked with Tohru to her class.

"Great, I'm sure they'll like you," Tohru said, "Maybe we can hang out after school."

"That'll be fun," Kagome said. As the two girls walked on giggling as they went a voice called out to them.

"You two seem to be in a good mood," he said. Kagome and Tohru paused to see a young man standing over by the fence.

-O0o0O-

"I heard he was here," Momiji said with the playfulness completely gone from his voice, "He's here at the school…Akito."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Cliffhanger! I hope you like what's going on. I'll update soon! L83R, DUDES!

(edited 9/3/07)


	6. Chapter 6

punkish furball—Me again! I know I updated this story recently, but I couldn't help myself!

**Words to Ponder:**

Special thanks to DeathNoteMaker's, one of my friends and favorite authors, update on "My Curse, Your Cure" that gave me an extra boost to get this chapter out! (Awesome story by the way.)

Also acknowledge xXKillorbeKilledXx, the 100th reviewer. WooHoo!

Thank you, xXKillorbeKilledXx, DeathNoteMaker, iluvchocs, Death By Squishy, lildevil0644, IceDarkness, shadow miko, Hoku ala, kitsunegirl48, Mz Mischief, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Jhetzel, Kurai Oujou, LadyAkina, Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell, Evil RULZ, Sasuke luver 01, hermonine, Bloody Serpent 2, cowgirlkitten2000, Silver Moon Vampire, hotshorty, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, and IhaveIdeas.ANIME.

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 5**

"Hi," Kagome said a little hesitantly after a few moments of disturbing silence between herself, Tohru, and the young man standing ahead of them. Tohru seemed to recognize the young man, but she didn't say anything.

'He has a tainted aura,' Kagome thought, 'and a shadow of death looms around him too. I don't like it.'

"Tohru, why don't you go on ahead to glass?" Kagome whispered to her.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Positive, go on," Kagome said and gave Tohru a push in the direction of her class. Soon she was out of sight.

"Aren't you the protective one," the young man said and advanced closer to her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked and stood her ground as he got very close…a little too close for comfort.

"You must be Kagome. Shigure told me about you. I thought that Miss Honda was cute," the man said, ignoring Kagome's question, "but you, you're beautiful."

Kagome couldn't help the blush that stained her face.

"I know you wouldn't know who I am," the man said, "but I'm Sohma Akito, head of the Sohma family."

"Oh," Kagome said and bowed in a respectful manner, "Nice to meet you, Sohma-sama."

Akito put a finger under Kagome's chin and lifted up her head until she stood upright again.

"No need to be so formal, my dear," Akito said, "I imagine or at least I hope that over some time you and I will grow to be very close."

"Close?" Kagome repeated, "Why is that?"

Akito chuckled and didn't move his hand. Instead he slid it up to cup her cheek.

"I see they didn't tell you," he said, "I thought they wouldn't."

"Who wouldn't tell me what?" Kagome asked.

Akito bent down to whisper in Kagome's ear, "Our secret."

"Secret?" Kagome said. Akito nodded with his face still close to hers so his hair tickled the side of her face. Kagome was really uncomfortable with him being so close to her.

"Akito!" someone behind them shouted. It was Yuki. Kagome looked at him and noticed his eyes were widened and he was shaking. He seemed to be very scared.

'He looks like a mouse trapped in a corner,' Kagome thought.

"Yuki," Akito said, "How nice of you to join us." Akito left Kagome to walk closer to Yuki.

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

"You look so grown up now," Akito said, ignoring his question, "I think you've gotten taller."

"What did you do to Kagome? And where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Why nothing at all," Akito said, "Miss Honda went to class and Kagome and I were just saying hello. Weren't we, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah."

"Now that I have you here, Yuki," Akito said, "There is something I have to ask you. Why haven't you come to see me? Did you think it was wise to skip the New Year's banquet? I have been lenient, have I not?" Yuki didn't say anything and Akito lifted his hand to caress Yuki's cheek.

"Knowing you would do something like that intentionally," Akito continued, "it upsets me greatly. Maybe I should take some time to re-educate you. In that little room…the one I keep just for you."

Kagome just stood helplessly on the side of them.

'I need to do something,' she thought, 'They may be related but this guy must have done something to hurt Yuki. Why else would he be so scared?'

"What about that girl? You didn't tell her did you?" Akito asked and Kagome knew he was talking about her, "Are you afraid? Do you think she'll be disgusted? Do you think she'll hate you?"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She went up to Akito and grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from Yuki.

"We need to get to class now," Kagome said, "We're already really late."

Akito looked at her and smirked. He stepped a few steps away from Yuki.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so long," he said, "Shigure and the others are waiting. I expect I must have worried them. Yuki, I do hope you enjoy this new school and it would make me very happy if you come to visit me soon."

Akito retreated but paused once to look back at the two of them. And then he left.

"Yuki?" Kagome said once Akito was gone. He was still quivering.

'He's really shaken up,' Kagome thought, 'I need to calm him down. Ah…I hope he'll forgive me for this afterwards.'

Kagome hesitantly reached up and placed a hand on each of Yuki's cheeks and made him look at her. His purple eyes were wide and frightened.

"It's okay now," she whispered softly, "He's gone. No one is going to hurt you."

Yuki began to inhale deeply for a few moments and then wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her to his chest. Kagome let out a small startled yelp as Yuki buried his face in her hair.

'Okay, calm down, calm down,' she repeated in her head, 'I'm just comforting him. It doesn't mean _anything_ romantic.'

With that in her mind, Kagome rubbed Yuki's back and whispered repeatedly in his ear that everything's okay.

"Thank you," Yuki said with his voice muffled in Kagome's hair. He let her go and stood up straight.

"I guess I lost myself for a minute there," he said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kagome said.

'Friends…just friends,' Kagome thought, 'Besides, going though this jewel mess **AGAIN **and dealing with Motoko and her weird friends and I'm going to start going back and forth between times soon, I just don't have time. And Yuki…he's such a nice person. He could have any girl he wants. He wouldn't give me the time of day.'

Tohru came bursting through the doors of the school building panting heavily.

"Yuki? Kagome?" she said, "I was worried and I came back to check on you."

"We're fine now," Kagome said, "Aren't we?"

Yuki nodded but he wasn't completely at ease.

'Akito must have mentioned the curse to her,' Yuki thought, 'As much as I don't want her to know, it won't be fair. She's trustworthy; she deserves to know…even if she doesn't understand…even if she doesn't accept us…accept me…she still deserves to know.'

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I apologize," Yuki said.

"What do you—" Tohru started to say but Yuki drew Tohru in a hug. Tohru shrieked and there was a puff of smoke and a booming noise. As soon as the smoke cleared only Yuki's clothes were on the ground.

Kagome kneeled down to the ground. With a confused expression on her face she picked up Yuki's shirt. Tohru was standing ahead of her looking horrified.

"I don't understand," Kagome said, "Where did he go?"

"In here."

Yuki's voice came from the ground in a little lump in his pants.

'Did he just shrink?' Kagome thought.

A little rat crawled out of one of Yuki's pant legs. He stood adorably in front of Kagome on his hind legs.

"Kagome," the rat started to say, "This is the secret Akito was talking about. Whenever one of thirteen cursed members of the Sohma family come in contact with a member of an opposite sex or are under a great deal of stress, we transform into a member of the Chinese zodiac plus the cat. I'm the rat."

"Like in the old folktale?" Kagome said.

Yuki nodded and lower his little head. He looked back up when he felt himself being lifted up. Kagome was holding him in her cupped hands.

"Is that what you were afraid of me knowing?" Kagome asked and Yuki nodded. Suddenly, she let out a loud laugh. Yuki cocked his head to the side in curiosity."

"Sorry about laughing," Kagome said, "but you didn't have to worry about that. I may not look it, but I have seen stranger things before. And besides, I'm not the kind of girl to stop being someone's friend because of something like that. You may be cursed but that's not what's important. And besides…" Kagome paused and lifted Yuki to her cheek and rubbed him against it.

"You are just too adorable!" she exclaimed.

Yuki was sure that if rats could blush; his whole body would be red. But he was happy.

'This is much better than I expected,' Yuki thought, 'I don't think I'd like losing someone like her.'

"Kagome please," he tried to say, "You shouldn't…you shouldn't…"

Yuki couldn't complete his sentence. Kagome began to pet the fur between his ears. He felt himself go on his back limp and relaxed under her coddling and make small noises of contentment. Bad idea. Kagome used the new position to rub Yuki's tummy.

"This is so great!" Tohru exclaimed, "Now we don't have to have secrets! But wait a minute…"

"Yeah?" Kagome said and switched back to petting Yuki's head.

"Oh, nothing really," Tohru said, "It's just that Yuki usually changes back by—" A puff of smoke interrupted her. Tohru screamed and turned away. When the smoke cleared, Yuki was naked while straddling Kagome who had her hand entwined in his hair. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes tightly.

'Okay!' Kagome thought, 'Alright…calm down…no big deal, Higurashi. At least you weren't petting his tummy when he changed back.'

"Sorry about that," Yuki said as he got up and put his uniform back on, "I forgot to mention what happens when we change back."

"It's okay," Kagome said, "Hey, wait…"

'How am I supposed to bring up that he didn't transform when I ran into or that Momiji didn't turn into…whatever…when he hugged me?' Kagome thought and shook it off, 'Oh well, maybe it was a fluke and Momiji isn't part of the zodiac thing. Admitting something like that to me and seeing that Akito guy was enough for one day. Yuki needs to relax.'

"Yes, Kagome?" Tohru asked noticing that she had gone silent.

"Oh, let's do something fun!" Kagome said, "School is supposed to let out early isn't it?"

"That'll be fun!" Tohru said, "Actually Uo and Hana were thinking we could play a game after school. We can invite everyone to come."

"Great. Do you want to come play with us, Yuki?" Kagome asked.

Yuki looked at the two girls with twin smiles on their face looking at him expectantly. He couldn't find it in himself to refuse them.

"Sure," Yuki said.

"Awesome," Kagome said. She and Tohru each took one of Yuki's hands and began running to go get the others.

"Why are we running?" he asked.

"Well," Tohru said, "I don't know really!"

"Just making life more exciting!" Kagome said.

Yuki smiled and let himself be dragged away.

-O0o0O-

"Ya know," Shigure said as he sat on the side of the house with Hatori, "Akito met Tohru and Kagome today."

"Kagome," Hatori said, "the girl you told me about?"

"Yes," Shigure said, "you know what he said about them. He said they were ugly."

**Flashback**

"They are probably the two ugliest girls I've ever seen," Akito said to Shigure as the two of them sat in the back seat of the car, "Tohru seems to be a real idiot and a coward. I don't have to worry about her; Yuki won't be interested in her for long. Kagome, she doesn't concern me either. Yuki may be able to touch her, but he'll grow tired of her soon enough. Yuki won't go against me for long, not if he wants to be happy. After all, he is still terrified when he sees me. I think he knows were his true loyalties lie. As for Kagome, I'd like you to keep an eye on her. She could be very useful in the future, but I'll let her be for now."

**End Flashback**

"I guess it's understandable for Yuki to be scarred by Akito's mental and physical abuse," Shigure said.

"But there's something Akito doesn't understand," Hatori said as he lit his cigarette, "If it's possible for someone to be hurt by another, it is possible for that person to be healed by another."

"And since we're correcting him," Shigure said, "Akito is definitely wrong about Kagome and Tohru. Tohru is very cute…in a sweet way especially with that smile of hers. And Kagome…she's a natural beauty. I've never seen eyes her color in any normal people. Of course you'd have to see her yourself."

Hatori sweat dropped.

"Some how when you say that, it reeks of something illegal."

-O0o0O-

"So you're Kagome?" Uo asked once Kagome, Tohru, and Yuki got to the court.

"Yep," she answered.

"I'm pleased to see that you have very pleasant electric signals," Hana said.

"Thanks, I guess. So the game's badminton?" Kagome asked after they all picked teams.

"Yeah," Uo said, "Let's play!"

"But," Yuki asked, "What are the rules?" Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You don't need rules in badminton," Hana said, "You hit the birdie as hard as you can to your opponent's side and he will do the same. The first one to collapse exhaustion loses."

"Here, Yuki," Kagome said and handed him the birdie to Yuki, "You serve first."

Yuki smiled, "Sure."

While the game was going on, Yuki couldn't help but think.

'There are things that I have dreamed about all my life,' he thought, 'things I never thought I would have. Mere fantasies. Parents that would embrace me…a home where I could truly feel welcome…a place where everyone could smile…and laugh together…a place where I could be myself and be close to the people around me…a warm place…surrounded by friends…but I know now that it wasn't all a fantasy…'

Yuki saw Kagome and Tohru giggling behind their hands when Kyo missed the birdie out of the corner of his eye.

"Will the two of you quit laughing at me?!" he shouted.

They just continued laughing. Kagome saw Yuki looking at them and gave him a smile and a wave.

'…that place exists.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome walked up to the door of the vegetable store a little after six.

'I can't believe we stayed out so late,' she thought, 'It was fun though. I hope aunty and Momo-chan didn't worry too much.'

"Hey, Kagome," Motoko said as soon as Kagome walked upstairs, "How was you're first day of school?"

"It was okay," Kagome said and looked around, "Your friends aren't here, are they? Not to be rube but I don't think they like me too much."

"No, they aren't here," Motoko said, "They are sorry about what happened that day and would like to meet you again."

"That's a relief," Kagome said and sat down next to Motoko.

"So," Motoko asked, "where were you?"

'Although, I think I have an idea,' she thought.

"I was out with some friends," Kagome said, "Do you know the Sohmas, Honda, Uotani, and Hanajima?"

"Yes," Motoko said forcing a smile, "they're all in their second year, aren't they?

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uo, and Hana are, but Momiji and Haru are in their first year like me," Kagome said, "We're in the same class, 1C."

"So, are they nice?"

"Yeah, very friendly. Yuki is a little shy though."

"Shy? Yuki?"

'That doesn't make sense,' Motoko thought, 'He's always so confident and so nice and helpful with everyone around school.'

"Just a little bit. Ya know, you could come hang out with us if you want to. I'm going to see them this weekend."

"Really?" Motoko said trying to suppress her excitement.

'That would be too good to be true,' Motoko thought, 'I could spend so precious alone time with my beloved prince. I may even see Yuki's house, where he sleeps at night…but Honda, Yankee, and that psychic will be there. No, it's too early for something like that to happen. I'll just have to settle for whatever information I can get out of Kagome for now.'

"On, second thought, I rather not," Motoko said, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Suit yourself," Kagome said, "Tell me if you change your mind."

-O0o0O-

The weekend came and Kagome was standing at the door of Shigure's house.

"I hope they remembered," Kagome said to herself after knocking on the door.'

'It's a shame Momo-chan couldn't come,' she thought, 'I guess we aren't getting much closer after all.'

"Hello, Kagome. I thought that would be you," Shigure said once he answered the door, "Yuki and Tohru are out at the moment and will be back in a while."

"Alright," Kagome said and walked into the house.

"So," Shigure started, "I heard you've meet Akito and found out about the curse."

"Yeah," Kagome said, "Yuki told me about the curse and transformed in front of me. It didn't work when I hugged him though. That reminds me. Are you cursed too?"

"Yes," Shigure said and as soon as he did, Kagome latched around his neck.

"Didn't work this time either," Kagome said, "Why is that?"

"Hmm…," Shigure said sounding a little dazed. He embraced Kagome back and held onto her waist.

"So which animal are you?"

"Dog."

'Okay, I think someone is getting a little too comfortable,' Kagome thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kyo shouted as he burst into the room.

"Hello, Kyo," Shigure said dryly and sighed.

"Don't hello me!" Kyo said, "Let her go, ya damn pervert!"

"Fine," Shigure said and let Kagome go.

"Hey, Kyo," Kagome said.

"What the hell are you doing letting that pervert hang on you like that?!" Kyo asked.

"Excuse, me," Kagome said, "I just had to test something."

"She found out about the curse," Shigure said.

"Are you cursed too?" Kagome asked Kyo.

"None of your damn business!" he shouted.

"Yes," Shigure said, "He's the cat."

"Shut up! Don't tell her that!"

"So, if a girl hugs you, you turn into a cat?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what of—" Kyo stopped when Kagome pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No poof this time either," Kagome said, "Do you know why it doesn't work with me?"

"No, we don't," Shigure said, "The only other time we don't transform when we are hugged by female members of the zodiac."

"Hmm…" During this time, Kyo had to fight the urge to place his hands on Kagome's waist. He had never been embraced like this before. When Kagura hugged him, the touch was unwanted and always ended with her constricting the life out of him. Kagome's embrace was soft and gentle. Her curves molded into his body.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said and let Kyo go.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo said softly. Shigure looked back and forth between the two teens. Kyo went into the kitchen.

"Damn, I'm hungry," he said and opened the fridge, "When is Tohru coming back with that damn rat?"

"Here, Kyo," Shigure said and handed him a bowl, "snack on these."

Kyo slapped the bowl out of his hands, "You know damn well I hate miso!"

Kagome sighed and heard the door open.

"I think there back," she said and Yuki burse into the room angrily holding…

'A snake?' Kagome thought, 'I'm getting the feeling I should have stayed home.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Guess who Kagome meets next? (smirks) Oh, the possibilities for the next chapter. Kagome is going to start going back into the past very soon. I wonder how long she can keep it a secret. L83R, DUDES!

(edited 9/3/07)


	7. Chapter 7

punkish furball—Yay!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you xXKillorbeKilledXx, iluvchocs, Shin Wal-New Moon-, YukimureShuusuke Girl, DeathNoteMaker, Death By Squishy, Blue Fairy Girl, shadow miko, IceDarkness, Mz Mischief, lildevil0644, Anime Punk Kitty, Bloodcherry, hermonine, naru-chan13, Mada Mada Dane, Kagome Lady of Darkness, LadySoftball, AliKat89, Michiko, Kurai Oujou, xoulblade, Saphira1204, Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell, DemonKingRaizen, LadyAkina, Evil RULZ, Bloody Serpent 2, linglingchan, ancient-relic, KuroxTenshi, Silver Moon Vampire, Hoku ala, Dark Inu Fan, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, SandK, kachie, Green.on.Black, and torrie102.

**Chapter 6**

"Is that Aya?" Shigure asked looking at the silver snake in Yuki's grasp.

"Who's Aya?" Kagome asked.

"Hello, Kagome," Yuki said—ignoring her question—once he noticed her and visibly calmed down. Shigure took advantage of this and took the snake from Yuki's loosened grip. He took it to another room.

"Kagome!" Tohru exclaimed as she burst through the door panting as she came into the room.

"Hello, Tohru," Kagome said, "So what happened? Was that another zodiac member?"

"Yes," Shigure answered as he entered the room, "That was Sohma Ayame. He's the snake. When it's cold like this it can cause him to transform. Probably because snakes usually hibernate in the cold."

"So, Yuki," Shigure said with a childish look on his face, "What did Aya do to upset you so much?"

"I won't even say it it's so disgusting," Yuki said.

"What's the big deal?" Kyo said.

"Did something bad happen?" Kagome asked Tohru.

"Not exactly," Tohru said with a red blush on her face.

"It wasn't so bad," a loud voice said in a low octave, "You could at least show some forgiveness to your own brother."

'Brother?!' Kagome and Tohru both thought.

"Allow me to explain," the voice continued, "I was on my way here when a sudden chill in the air caused me to transform. I sensed a warm body growing near and naturally I clung to it. I suppose you could say it was instinct."

A tall man pushed the sliding door open as he pulled on his clothes. His hair was long and a whitish silver color and his eyes were golden.

'He sorta looks like Sesshomaru,' Kagome thought.

"Greetings everyone," he said and flipped his hair back, "And how are you doing, little brother?"

'He's like a grown up Yuki,' Tohru thought with swirly eyes.

"If we all followed our instincts," Yuki said, "I would have snapped you in two when I had the chance.

Ayame ignored and he and Shigure began to speak about something—sounding like they were flirting with one another. Kagome didn't even bother to follow the conversation.

'Yep, that's definitely Sesshomaru,' Kagome thought, '…on crack.'

"So," Shigure said, "You came all this way just to see Tohru. And you also get to meet Kagome."

"Oh yes. That's right," Ayame said and turned to the two girls, "I'm Yuki's older brother, Ayame."

"Pleased to meet you," Tohru said.

"It really is a pleasure," Kagome said but it was through slightly clinched teeth.

"So you really do exist," Ayame said, "The hime-samas I heard so much about. Two blooming flowers in a house of stinking men."

Tohru and Kagome both stared wide eyed at the eccentric man.

'Okay,' Kagome thought, 'I've had just about enough of this.'

Kagome stood up abruptly and walked towards the door.

"I'm going home," she said in a dry voice.

"But you just got here," Tohru said.

Ayame grabbed Kagome's hand, "Please allow me to take you both out to lunch."

"Both?" Kagome said confusedly.

"Yes," Ayame said and grabbed Tohru's hand as well, "We're going out to eat."

"Oh, I don't know," Tohru said as she and Kagome were dragged away.

"Don't worry!" Ayame said, "It's my treat!

Kagome sighed and put her free hand on her forehead.

'…kill me.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed and rested her cheek against her fist. Ayame was talking about something and she was trying her best to pay attention. She was immediately drawn to attention when Ayame mentioned that he wanted to check on Yuki today.

"And so you see," Ayame began, "while I did want to meet the two of you today, I really wanted to see how Yuki is doing after his meeting with Akito at school. I'm glad to see that he is doing well."

"That's nice of you," Tohru said, "but why didn't you just ask him yourself?"

"Yuki and I have never really been close," Ayame said, "He was kept away most of the time and by the time I realized I even had a brother, a large gap formed between us that we have never seemed to breach."

"How sad," Tohru said, "but you know maybe you should try meeting half way."

"Hmm?" Ayame said.

"You know," Tohru said, "Compromise. It's something my mother used to say. If you both try a little harder, I know you can bridge this gap.

"You know," Kagome started causing the other two to look at her, "I used to know two brothers like that…half brothers actually. They couldn't be in the same room without fighting. I'm still not entirely sure why they fought. Was it because their father left the elder brother's mother? Or because the younger brother was abandoned when both his parents were killed? Either way, there was a deep seeded hatred the neither of them could overcome.

"Then they found something, something they both wanted to protect with their entire being. The love they shared for this something helped them form a bond. It isn't much; they still argue and insult each other most of the time, but it's a step. It made me very happy."

Kagome turned to smile sweetly in Ayame's direction.

"Find something in common with Yuki. Something you both love and want to keep that can bring you closer together…" Kagome said as Tohru and Ayame stared at her, "Sorry, I guess that didn't help much."

"No," Ayame said, "It does; everything the both of you said does. I promise that when it comes to Yuki I'll keep trying. I think I understand why Yuki is doing so well lately. I imagine you two are good influences on him."

Kagome smiled to herself while Tohru waved her hands and protested the statement.

'I guess something good came out of coming here,' she thought.

She looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's late," she said, "I should go home after this."

"But you didn't even get to spend time with the others," Tohru said.

"You should stay at Shigure's for the night," Ayame said "I doubt Yuki would be very happy if he finds out I am the reason you weren't able to see him."

"I don't think he'll be too angry," Kagome said, "It's not like I'm that important to him.

'I wouldn't say that…I wouldn't say that at all.'

-O0o0O-

Tohru opened the door to Shigure's house. Kagome was behind her hugging herself nervously.

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked her.

"I'm fine," Kagome said, "Just a little movement and it tickles. Nothing I can handle." She tightened her hold on herself intentionally.

Tohru laughed nervously, "I know the feeling."

"Miss Honda! Kagome!" Yuki shouted once he answered to door.

"Hi," Tohru said, "Did everyone get something to eat?"

"Never mind that," he said, "Did my brother give you any trouble?"

"Oh, no," Tohru said, "He bought us both pot sticker plates."

"And he was very pol-ITE!" Kagome said with her voice going high pitched on the last syllable of her sentence.

"Just had a chill. I got caught off guard," she said and hugged herself tighter.

"But, Yuki," Tohru started, "When we were talking with Ayame…well…do you really not like your brother?"

"Well," Yuki began, "It's not that I dislike him. It's just that he can be too much for me sometimes."

"If that's all then we can overcome it!" Ayame's voice said coming from Kagome's shirt, "I will do all in my power to meet you halfway, my brother."

Ayame slithered out of the top of Kagome's top.

"You see," Tohru said nervously, "It got cold when we were on our way home and he transformed. He said if snakes get too cold they can die."

"And I put him in my shirt since he was already in Tohru's earlier," Kagome said.

"Well, I am a snake," Ayame said.

"You may be a snake but you're no brother of mine!" Yuki said and yanked to snake out of Kagome's shirt.

Kagome and Tohru watched with wide eyes as Yuki beat Ayame up.

"So," Kagome said, "Do you think I could borrow some of your clothes for tonight?"

"Sure!" Tohru answered and lead Kagome upstairs.

-O0o0O-

"I'm really sorry about what my brother did earlier," Yuki said to Kagome once he calmed down a bit. Kagome was wearing a large white T-shirt and sweat pants. She was sitting on the porch with her legs draw into her chest with the sliding door open.

"I told you not to worry about it. I just wished he would have kept still," Kagome said and patted the space next to her, "Sit with me."

Yuki sat down in the space next to Kagome with his legs crossed.

"What made you decide to stay the night?" he asked.

"Does it bother you?" Kagome asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm glad you decided to say. It's just that—"

"I really didn't get to see much of you this visit. I wanted to spend time with you."

"Umm…thank you…I guess…"

The two teens were silent after that and looked anywhere but at the other.

'Great,' Kagome thought, 'Now I made him uncomfortable.'

"Kagome?" Yuki said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

"Sure."

'Anything to relieve this tension,' Kagome thought. They both stood up and Yuki grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked once Yuki had taken her a good ways from the house. It was dark outside and she could hardly see without squinting her eyes. Yuki seem like he could see perfectly.

'That must be the rat in him,' she thought.

"Nowhere too mysterious," Yuki said, "It's just something I don't like to tell others about." Yuki stopped; he had brought Kagome to a small garden.

"Wow," Kagome said as she knelt down next to the small garden, "You did all this yourself?"

"Yes," Yuki said and sat beside her, "It's not anything special. It's just my…secret base."

'That was lame,' Yuki thought after he said it.

"I think it's amazing," Kagome said, "Everyone has a place where they can go that's just for themselves. I have a secret base too."

'Of course it's five centuries in the past,' Kagome thought.

"Are those strawberries?" Kagome asked and pointed to the small red berries beneath some leafy plants, "I love strawberries!"

Yuki nodded and picked the reddest strawberry he could see.

"Here," he said, "I was going to pick them soon. You try one."

"Oh, no," Kagome said, "I couldn't."

"Go on, try it," Yuki said. Kagome reached to grab the red piece of fruit but Yuki instead held it to her mouth. Kagome gulped before opening her mouth and taking a bite out of the strawberry. A smile grew on her face as she chewed.

"It's delicious," she said happily.

"Thank you," Yuki said and chuckled a bit at Kagome's expression.

"What?" Kagome said and pouted.

"You have some juice on your face," Yuki said. He reached up his hand and cupped Kagome's cheek. He wiped the red juice off the corner of Kagome's mouth with his thumb.

"There," he said in a slightly lower voice with his face a little closer to Kagome's, "That's much better."

"Thank you," Kagome said in a small voice; Yuki's hand was still there. Yuki began to draw in closer to her and his hand held her head in place.

'What…is he going to do?' Kagome thought. Kagome was very anxious about what Yuki might do. She and InuYasha haven't progressed in their relationship lately but she was going to see him very soon.

'And I still…care for him…I think,' she thought, 'I'm not too sure anymore.'

Yuki was feeling very confident at the moment and about to plant his lips on Kagome's. He had grown to be quite fond of her after the few weeks he had known her-. And he was certain that his affections for Tohru had grown into more of a sibling-like bond. As he grew closer to his goal and he noticed something in Kagome's eyes.

'She's…afraid?' he thought, 'No, not afraid but uncertain about this. Maybe I'm going to fast. I must be letting the fact she can hug me go to my head.'

Yuki placed his lips on Kagome's forehead reasonably north of his intended goal. He pulled back with an embarrassed blush on his face almost as red as Kagome's.

"Let's go back to the house now," he said.

Kagome stood up to leave and stepped on something sharp.

"Ow!" she shouted jumping up and down and grabbing her foot.

"What happened?" Yuki asked fearing he had just made things worse than he already did.

"Nothing. I just stepped on something."

Yuki looked down to see a trowel lying guiltily by Kagome's foot with her blood on it.

'I must have forgotten it this morning with my brother causing the commotion,' he thought.

"Here," Yuki said and offered Kagome his back, "I'll carry you back."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked while trying to balance on her good foot.

"Yes," Yuki said, "I won't transform and it is my fault. Besides, it could get infected if you walk on it."

Kagome sighed and put her arms around Yuki's neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slipped his arms around her thighs.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked, "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"No, you're fine," Yuki said. At his affirmative response, Kagome relaxed against Yuki's back and laid her head against his neck. Yuki walked slowly; he loved the feeling of Kagome completely relaxed against him and her breath on his neck. Kagome breathed in the scent of Yuki's hair. His body radiated warmth. She felt herself be lulled to sleep.

When Yuki reached the house, Kagome had fallen asleep against him and her foot was bleeding on his clothes. Having no other place to put her and not wanting to wake her or Tohru, he put her in his room. He set her on his bed and went to get some bandages. He returned quickly and wrapped Kagome's foot. After admiring his handiwork, Yuki pulled by the covers on his bed and tucked Kagome in.

"Good night," he whispered in her ear and settled on his floor and went to sleep.

-O0o0O-

Kagome shot out of the bed with a start was a loud yell resounded through Shigure's house.

'Wait a minute,' she thought as the grogginess faded away, 'This isn't Tohru's room.'

Kagome heard a loud grumbling noise from the floor. She looked down.

"Yuki?" she said and all of the memories of the night before came rushing to her. Kagome blushed but got out of bed and walked out of the room. She leaned against the closed door and let out a held breath.

"Ohayo, Kagome," Tohru said walking down the hall with her usually cheerfulness.

"Ohayo, Tohru," Kagome said immediately feeling the embarrassment melt right away with Tohru's attitude, "Do you think I could borrow one of your uniforms? I don't have one with me."

"Of course," Tohru said and held out a folded blue bundle, "Actually, I was thinking of that and brought you this one and I washed your under clothes. There's an extra toothbrush and a wash cloth for you to use too."

"Thanks," Kagome said and took the items in her hands.

"I'll see you downstairs," Tohru said and walked to the kitchen. Kagome went into the bathroom grateful that Tohru didn't ask why she came out of Yuki's room. When she walked out of the bathroom, she ran into Yuki who had his uniform on with the white tie loose.

"Morning," he said in a groggy voice.

"Morning," Kagome said with a little giggle.

'Someone's definitely not a morning person.'

"Yuki," Kagome said, "About the other night…thank you. It was fun hanging out with you."

"You're welcome," Yuki said, "Do you think that maybe…we could do it again? I mean if you wanted to."

"I'd like that," Kagome said and the two of them walked downstairs to the kitchen. They both sat down with the others at the table.

"Why the hell did you sleep in my room?" Kyo shouted at Ayame.

'That must have been why I heard that shouting,' Kagome thought.

"I'm sorry," Ayame said while holding his bowl of rice and sporting bruises on his face, "if I spent the night with Shigure, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep and I didn't want to intrude on Yuki and Kagome."

The two teens went red.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyo shouted.

"Don't tell me you didn't see Kagome come out of Yuki's room this morning?" Ayame said, "Her hair was tousled and her clothes were out of place. And the bandage on her foot. Who would have thought my little brother would have been the type to experiment with that kind of fetish?"

"Stop that!" Yuki shouted and shot out of his seat.

"So did something really happen between the two of you?" Shigure asked Kagome. She just blushed and didn't say a word; Shigure smirked at her response.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of really," Ayame said, "Shigure and I did a lot of experimenting at your age."

Yuki growled under his breath and went outside.

"I think we should go to school now," Tohru said and the other three stood up and left the table.

-O0o0O-

Kyo walked in front of the two girls on their way to school.

"So, Kagome," Tohru began, "did anything really happened between you and Yuki last night?"

"Absolutely not!" Kagome shouted then took some deep breaths, "Sorry for overacting, but nothing happened. Yuki took me to see his base and I stepped on something and cut my foot. He carried me back and I fell asleep on the way. I just woke up in his bed this morning. I'm guessing he gave me a bandage and put me in his bed because he didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping."

"So that's what happened," Tohru said, "Sorry about upsetting you though."

"Really, that's no problem," Kagome said.

Kyo groaned as he heard the two girls apologizing back and forth.

'Those two are too much alike for their own good,' Kyo thought, 'but then again they're very different.'

Kagome seemed to have a bit more attitude and a stubborn streak in her. Not to mention she had a temper too. Kyo could just imagine being in another argument with her. Her yelling at him with her face flushed red in anger, her eyes darkening just a few shades of blue, her tiny fist clutched at her sides, the cute little wrinkle between her eyebrows, her chest heaving up and down from her deep breathing…

'Why the hell I'm I thinking about that crap?!'

"Kyo?" Kagome asked from behind him.

"What?!" he shouted due to his frustrated state.

"Well, pardon me," she said, "I was just asking if you were alright?"

"There is nothing wrong with me as if it's any of your business!" Kyo said, "Just leave me alone!"

Kagome just sighed and shook her head.

'This getting to be too much like InuYasha and me,' she thought, 'I thought that Kyo would a least be a little less aggressive since that incident when he walked me out of the woods.'

"Fine," Kagome said and walked ahead; she really didn't want to get into it this early.

'What?' Kyo thought, 'No shouting, no slapping, nothing?!'

"Wait up!" Tohru shouted and ran after Kagome. Once Tohru and Kagome were out of sight, Kyo slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Dammit!" he said aloud.

'I just had to go and say something!' he thought, 'Now Tohru's gone after her and she's gonna be pissed at me all day.'

Kagome didn't yell at Kyo like he expected her to. She just left him alone. If Kyo knew anything at all, it would be aggression. Fighting and arguing is how he usually got it out, but if it's kept in…

'She's not gonna forgive me anytime soon,' Kyo thought, 'Figures…'

Kyo didn't realize it but a single thought was drifting through his head. If Kagome didn't forgive him…she may not hug him again.

'Like I care!' Kyo thought as he walked into the school yard. A nagging feeling in his head told him that that wasn't true…that Kagome's gentle touch was something he couldn't bare to part with.

-O0o0O-

"Hey, Momiji," Kagome said as she walked into her classroom. She was still a little angry at Kyo, but she wouldn't let that get her down.

'Besides, it'll pass,' she thought, 'It always does.'

"Kagome!" Momiji shouted and wrapped his arms around her waist, his newly formed habit.

"Good morning," Haru said and walked over to the two. He noticed something as Momiji continued the embrace Kagome.

"Kagome," he started, "did you know that your—"

"My uniform's shorter," she finished for him, "Yeah, I know. Tohru let me borrow one of her older ones since I stayed at Shigure's last night. Yuki's brother stayed there too."

"Really?" Momiji said, "Aya's there. I haven't seen him since the New Year's banquet for the zodiac mem—"

"Shut up, Momiji!" Haru said.

"Does that have something to do with the zodiac curse?" Kagome asked, causing Momiji and Haru to stiffen.

"It's alright," Kagome said and brought the two to an isolated corner of the classroom.

"Yuki told me about it after I met Akito," Kagome said once she was sure they had their privacy.

"That's good!" Momiji exclaimed being mindful of being quiet, "So do you know why it is that we can hug you and not transform?"

"Does that mean you a part of the zodiac?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," Momiji said, "Me and Haru both."

"Really?" Kagome said and hugged Haru around his neck like she had done to the other zodiac members.

'No poof again!' she thought, 'Is one poof too much to ask for?!'

'What does she think she is doing?' Haru thought. He wasn't angry; in fact he wanted to hug her for a while. But he was feeling a little...awkward doing this in front of class.

"Kagome," Haru whispered in Kagome's ear and rested his hands on her hips, "We shouldn't be doing this in class." He was delighted when she shivered against him.

"It's just a test," Kagome whispered back, "I guess it's a good thing you didn't poof into…whatever it is you poof into when a girl hugs you in the middle of class."

"Higursahi! Sohma!" the teacher shouted, "I think that you should continue you little love-fest outside of class!"

Haru and Kagome walked out of the classroom followed by the snickering of their classmates and a sympathetic look from Momiji.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said leaning against the wall outside the classroom, "I need to learn more self control."

"Don't worry about it," Haru said, "So…you know about the curse?"

"Does it bother you that I know?" Kagome asked.

"Not exactly," Haru said, "It's just not something we go around telling people for obvious reasons. It doesn't bother me that you know, I'm glad you do. But I want you to promise me one thing."

"I'm not going to tell anyone about the curse," Kagome said quickly.

"No, it's not anything like that," Haru said, "There's a zodiac member, Sohma Hatori. I want you to watch out for him."

"Why is that? I remember Tohru telling me that he was a doctor," Kagome and Haru both sat down on the floor against the door.

"Yes, that's true, but if someone finds out about the zodiac curse, Akito orders them to have there memories erased. Hatori is the zodiac member with the power to do that."

"Really? How does he do it?"

"I don't know really. I just want you to be careful and not be alone with him."

"Alright."

"Now that that's out of the way, we have a bigger problem."

"Like what?"

"After that stunt in the classroom, you and I are probably going to be the hot new couple around school by the end of today. Word gets around here pretty fast."

Kagome blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"I am so sorry," she said.

Haru chuckled, "Don't worry about. Let 'em think what they want. Besides…" Haru put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, "any guy would be lucky to her a girl like you."

Kagome just hid her face from Haru's eyes.

-O0o0O-

"Look at that Higurashi girl!" Mio said tightening the hold on the envelope she was holding. She and Minami were running an errand for their teacher when they happened to see Kagome talking with Haru outside their classroom.

"That's Sohma Hatsuharu isn't it?" Minami said with venom dripping off her voice.

"Higurashi has all the Sohmas wrapped around her little fingers!"

"Just like Honda."

"Only worse. We have to tell President Motoko. We need to move forward with that plan of hers."

"But she said that it was too early to ask her about Prince Yuki."

"We have to do something! If she's that chummy with Hatsuharu, just imagine her with Yuki."

"You're right." Minami and Mio both went into the classroom determined to put an end to whatever Kagome was up to.

-O0o0O-

"You sure it's alright if I go home with the two of you again?" Kagome said walking to Shigure's beside Tohru while Yuki walked in front of them and Kyo was behind them. Both of them were quiet; Yuki had said a polite good afternoon to Kagome and Tohru while Kyo didn't say anything.

"Of course it is," Tohru said.

"Thanks," Kagome said, "By the way, Yuki." Yuki turned when he heard his name being called, "Are you feeling better? I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

"I'm fine really," Yuki said.

"Look on the bright side," Kagome said, "Ayame's bound to be gone by now." Kagome didn't care either way; Ayame grew on her quite a bit.

Tohru opened the door to Shigure's house and then the sliding door to the living room.

"Hello, everyone!" Ayame shouted from his spot next to Shigure, "I see that you couldn't wait to see me and had to come straight home."

"I stand corrected," Kagome said.

"So, you're still here?" Tohru asked and the others sweat dropped.

"Yes," Ayame said, "Just looking at some old photographs."

Kagome and Tohru both sat down next to the two zodiac members to look at the photos.

"You two look so young," Tohru said, "Are these from high school?"

"Yes," Shigure said, "Ah, the wonderful days of youth."

"Wow. You all are pretty cute. You look just like Yuki, Aya-kun," Kagome said. The whole room paused.

"What did you just call him?" Yuki asked in a very tight voice.

'Why would she call my brother by that ridiculous nickname?' Yuki thought, 'And more importantly…did she just imply I was cute?'

"It's alright if I call you Aya-kun, isn't it?" Kagome asked Ayame.

"Of course, hime-sama," Ayame said, "Call me whatever you like."

Shigure sniffled and fake tears, "But what about me?"

"How about Shi-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Perfect!" Shigure shouted.

'I can't believe she's doing this!' Kyo thought.

'At this rate, he's never going to leave,' Yuki thought.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the group. Kyo and Yuki were grateful for the distraction; Ayame stopped talking.

"I wonder who it could be." Tohru thought aloud.

"Kagome!" was heard and Momiji ran into the room and dove straight for Kagome. The impact caused her to fall to the ground.

"Momiji, what the hell are you doing here?!" Kyo shouted. Momiji just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hello," Haru said as he walked into the room. Kagome was just sitting up and settling Momiji to sit in her lap. He held onto her waist.

"Oh, Haru too," Tohru said.

"Just what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Sorry," a taller man said as walked into the room. He had brown hair—the left side of his bangs was longer than the right—and had leaf green eyes…eye.

"The door was unlocked so I just let myself in," he said.

"Hi, Hatori!" Tohru said.

'Hatori?' Kagome thought as she subconsciously held Momiji little tighter, 'That's the zodiac member Haru warned me about.' Kagome looked at Haru and he smiled reassuringly. Kagome smiled back and lightened up her hold on Momiji

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyo shouted when he notice Momiji snuggle deeper into Kagome.

"What I do?" Momiji whined loudly.

"Momiji," Yuki said, "You really shouldn't jump on Kagome every time you see her."

"Aw, but Kagome doesn't mind, do you?" Momiji asked as he looked up at her with his light caramel colored eyes.

"Of course I don't mind!" Kagome said and cradled Momiji's head towards her chest, "I love you so much!" Momiji closed his eyes in contentment while Kagome pulled him closer to her.

'So this is what Akito was talking about,' Hatori thought as he looked at the pair, 'No wonder he wants to keep an eye on her.'

"At any rate," Hatori said, "Ayame, I came to pick you up. Hatsuharu told me to come get you."

Everyone expected Ayame to put up some sort of fight and was surprised when he just got and gave them all a quick farewell.

"Momiji," Haru said while Hatori and Ayame walked out the door, "it's time to go."

"Aw, but I want to stay with Kagome some more," Momiji whined.

"You heard him," Kyo said, "Go home." He was really tired of the little rabbit.

"Bye," Momiji said before getting out of Kagome's embrace and standing up.

"Don't worry," Kagome said and gave Momiji one last hug, "You'll see me later."

"Promise?" Momiji said. Kagome held out her pink and Momiji linked his with hers when he caught on to what she was doing.

"I promise," she said. Momiji and Haru left the room each giving one final wave.

"I guess I should leave too," Kagome said.

"Do you really have to?" Tohru asked.

"I should," Kagome said, "After all, I haven't called my aunt to tell her I was here. I must have made her worry. I'll bring you back your uniform tomorrow."

"Good bye," Tohru said.

"Farewell, my sweet…sweet Kagome," Shigure said and grasped one of her hands, "Until I am once again blessed by your radiant presence, I shall bask in the light of my delicate flower Tohru."

Two fists collided with Shigure's head causing him to let go of Kagome.

"Okay, then," Kagome said, "I'll see ya!"

Once Kagome was out of the door, Tohru went to get started on dinner.

"You really shouldn't have hit me so hard," Shigure said rubbing the spot on his head.

"No, you really should learn to control that mouth of yours," Yuki said.

"So, Kagome's gone then?" Shigure said. Yuki and Kyo both nodded.

"I hope she doesn't get lost again," Shigure said.

Shigure left the room and Yuki went up to his. Kyo stood still for a moment before going out the door. Shigure pocked his head out of door and smiled.

-O0o0O-

"Don't tell me," Kagome said as she looked around at the trees, "I'm lost again."

"You're pathetic aren't you," someone said behind her.

"Kyo," Kagome said, "What do you want? You didn't meet your quota for telling people off Kagome said as she looked around at the trees, "I'm lost again."

'Dammit, she's still angry,' Kyo thought, 'Just great, that pervert gets away with saying those things and I can't have one _little _outburst.'

"Okay," Kyo said, "I deserve that."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said and then paused before saying, "I think you deserve much worse than that." Kagome turned to walk away. Normally, she wasn't one to hold a grudge, but Kyo was a lot like InuYasha; not that she disliked InuYasha, he's just an ass.

'I really shouldn't project what I feel on Kyo,' Kagome thought, 'It's not fair. He may be similar to InuYasha but he's not him.'

"Like I'm trying to apologize to you," Kyo said, "Why don't you just listen to me?"

"You're right," Kagome said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. And I was just worried about you earlier. I have been thinking a lot."

"Oh," Kyo said not having much to say but was relieved that the tension was gone.

"So," Kagome said, "Any chance you're apology involves leading me out of here again?"

Kyo sighed, "Yeah. Come on. Don't expect this every time you get lost."

"I'll find my way around," Kagome said, "…eventually." Kyo chuckled and Kagome pouted adorably.

'One minute she's worried, then she's pissed, then she's sorry, now she's pouting,' Kyo thought.

"Ya know," Kyo said looking sideways at Kagome, "You're…you're really something."

"I wouldn't say that," Kagome said with a smile on her face, "but I guess it means a lot coming for you."

-O0o0O-

Kagome took a deep breath before entering the vegetable store. She had her excuses all ready.

"Hello?" she called out when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Hello?" she repeated.

"Kagome?" Motoko said and stepped out of her room. She was covering a cordless phone with her hand.

"Hey, Momo-chan, sorry abo—" Kagome started but Motoko shoved the phone in her direction.

"It's your mother," Motoko said, "She told me she really needed to talk to you."

Kagome paused before taking the phone from Motoko.

'I wonder what she could want.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That was a long one. What can I say? I'm on a roll! L83R!

(edited 9/3/07)


	8. Chapter 8

punkish furball—Yay! Chapter 8!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing.

InuYasha characters will be joining in soon. Pairings are still a little unclear though. Nothing else at the moment.

Thank you, Chibes, DeathNoteMaker, Ox King, iluvchocs, Kagome Lady of Darkenss, naru-chan13, Hoku ala, Bloody Serpent 2, ancient-relic, Jhetzel, Evil RULZ, Anime Punk Kitty, Death By Squishy, cowgirlkitten2000, xXKillorbeKilledXx, KuroxTenshi, LadyAkina, IceDarkness, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, vampiric instincts, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, Shin Wal-New Moon-, shadow miko, Bloodcherry, StarlitBaby, kunoichiKagi, kitsunegirl48, Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell, Sevvy101, Dark Inu Fan and LadySakuraFores for reviewing.

**Chapter 7**

Kagome took the phone and placed it to her ear.

'Motoko seems a bit pissed off at something,' Kagome thought before saying hello to her mother.

"_Kagome, how is everything?"_ her mother asked_, "Are you and Motoko getting along well? She seemed upset for some reason."_

"Just as well as ever," Kagome said grimly.

"_Well, how is everything at school?"_

"School is great. I've already met a lot of new friends and the classes are alright. I'm still having some trouble with math though."

"_Maybe one of you new friends can help you?"_

"I guess you're right. But, Mom is there any particular reason why you called?"

"_No reason really. I just wanted to see how school was going."_

Kagome didn't really believe her.

'Something's up. Mom wouldn't just call for anything,' she thought, 'Is InuYasha there?'

"Are you sure? Is there something up at the shrine? Or with the dry well? I can come home as soon as I can."

"_Nothing is wrong at all. I just wanted to check on you. And I wanted to make sure that you remembered to pay a certain someone a visit."_

"Don't worry about that. I planed to see him tomorrow and I have everything ready. I'll tell him hi for you," Kagome said and sighed. She wasn't getting anything out of her Mom at the moment, "Call if you need anything. I love you, Mom. Tell Souta and Grandpa the same."

"_I'll be sure to tell them. I love you too, sweetheart." _Kagome hung up the phone after her mother. She turned to see Motoko still standing behind her.

"Oh, is there something you want?" Kagome asked.

"Where were you?" Motoko asked, "You were gone for a while."

"I was just at a friend's house," Kagome said.

"Which friend?" Motoko asked sounding a bit upset at her answer. Kagome frowned.

'What is it to her who I was with?' Kagome asked, 'Okay, so maybe I didn't tell anyone I'd be gone and they don't know who I was with, but why is she so mad?'

"Honda Tohru," Kagome said in an irritated tone, "like I said just a friend. Why do you care so much?"

Motoko froze a bit, obviously thinking of an excuse, "Well, I've been hearing some things about you at school. You've been hanging around those two Sohmas in your class a lot; rumor is you've been messing around with Sohma Hatsuharu. You're also seen with that Yankee and the psychic a lot. I just want to make sure you're hanging out with the right sort of people." After her explanation, Motoko crossed her arms over her chest and gave Kagome a hard stare, "Being with that sort of people doesn't reflect well on you and your actions also affect me."

Kagome could barely keep her mouth from dropping. She blinked once…twice…three times…

'…so she really did say that to me!' she thought angrily.

"You have no right to tell who I can hang out with or when I can hang out with them," Kagome said in a hard even tone, "Uo, Hana, Tohru, and all the Sohmas are really nice people. I don't care what the other kids at school say about me and you shouldn't either." With that Kagome walked off and went back downstairs and out the door.

'Seems like all I do is just walk out of this place,' Kagome thought, 'Still, I don't think I shouldn't have went off on her like that. She was just tying to help me. I'll apologize to her…much…_much_ later.'

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her name being called by someone. She noticed Shigure walking behind her in a navy blue kimono instead of his usual tan colored one.

"Shi-kun!" Kagome said and ran up to him. Once she reached him, she threw her arms around him.

"Well, what did I do to get such a meeting?" Shigure said and put his arms on her waist, "You seem a little tense. Is everything alright?"

"I was just a little upset earlier," Kagome said into Shigure's chest, "My cousin doesn't like me coming to your house so much." Kagome pulled herself from Shigure until she was arms length away.

"If you have to, it's alright if you limit your visits," Shigure said.

"No! Absolutely not!" Kagome exclaimed, "I love coming to your house to see you and all the others. I wouldn't give that up for anything." Kagome lowered her head a little as a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. "It's really…the only place…I feel like home here." Kagome felt Shigure's fingers lift up her chin.

"It's nothing to embarrassed about," Shigure said, "If you feel at home with us then, by all means, come by as much as you like. I enjoy your company as does Tohru and everyone else."

"Well," Kagome started, "to change the subject, what are you doing out? I just left the house a little while ago."

"With Aya around, I forgot I had some errands to run," Shigure said, "but why don't we get some ice cream instead?"

"Oh, I can't keep you from your—" Kagome started but Shigure cut her off.

"It's nothing really," Shigure said and grabbed Kagome's hand and began to walk, "I just have to have a meeting with my editor, but it can wait."

"In that case, let's go," Kagome said and followed the dog zodiac.

-O0o0O-

Mii, Shigure's editor, suddenly let out a large sneeze.

'That was weird,' she thought, 'I'm not sick. Is someone talking about me? …Oh, no…'

"SHIGURE!!!!" she cried out and burst into tears.

'I bet he's not coming,' Mii thought, 'Why doesn't he just kill me now?'

-O0o0O-

"I wonder where Shigure went," Tohru said to Yuki as she and he watched dishes together.

"Bets me," Yuki said and dried a plate with a towel.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Tohru asked and put the dish she was washing back into the water.

"I'm fine," Yuki said and sighed, "I don't know. I just feel a little tired is all."

"You go up to your room," Tohru said, "I'll finish up here."

"I couldn't leave you with all this to do," Yuki said, but Tohru wouldn't hear of it.

"You go up and rest," Tohru said, "Ya know, they're going to start nominating students for class president. A lot of people think you should run this year."

"I don't know," Yuki said, "but I'll consider it." Yuki bid Tohru goodnight and went upstairs. He flopped onto his bed as soon as he was in his room. His nose breathed in the scent clinging to his pillow. It was very pleasing and fragrant.

'It must be from Kagome's hair,' Yuki thought. Yuki was soon lulled to sleep by the scent of Kagome.

-O0o0O-

'Dammit,' Kyo thought and put down the his weights he was lifting and slapped his hand to his forehead.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Kyo thought and laid down on his bed, 'It's still early, but I'll just go to bed. I don't feel so hot.' Kyo closed his eyes thinking about the walk he had earlier today with Kagome by his side and her small hand in his.

-O0o0O-

"This is fun," Kagome said as she sat on the bench licking her strawberry ice cream cone, "Thank you so much, Shigure."

"You're most welcome," Shigure said finishing off his vanilla ice cream, "Ya know, I was thinking about what you said earlier. About feeling at home with us. There is another room in our house on the first floor; I use it as an office sometimes. It's a little small, but I'm sure with a little work it could make a fine bedroom."

"Bedroom?" Kagome said in a confused manner and then shook her head, "Oh, no. I couldn't impose on you like that. Besides, I don't think my mom and my aunt will go for it. No matter what I feel."

Shigure sighed, "If that's what you want; the offer still stands. It'll be golden week soon; a good time to move in while you're out of school." Shigure leaned forward to Kagome and took a lick for her ice cream.

"Hey!" Kagome said, "That's mine."

Shigure just smiled, "Well, you did reject my offer to come live with me. I had to make up for that somehow."

Kagome sighed, "Shigure, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you could think of some ideas…if you moved in with me," Shigure said and pouted in Kagome's direction.

"Quit it!" Kagome said, "You're making a scene; people are staring."

"Maybe because they think we're such a good couple," Shigure said.

"Maybe it's because you look like a filthy old pedophile hitting on an innocent teenage girl," Kagome said causing Shigure to pout again. Kagome stood up, "I better get back to my aunt's house. I'll see you later, Shi-kun!" Kagome began to walk and waved at Shigure as she walked away. Shigure waved back until he couldn't see her anymore. When she was out of sight, Shigure stood up and walked back home.

'I hope that Kagome made the right decision,' Shigure thought, 'It's not too late for her to change her mind. Just imagine…two lovely high school girls in my house. Yay!'

-O0o0O-

Kagome walked into the vegetable store intent on getting past her Aunt Naomi and Motoko, but was unsuccessful.

"Kagome," her aunt said as soon as she saw her.

"Yes, Aunt Naomi?" Kagome said.

"I understand that you have been staying at a friend's house quite a lot during your stay here," Naomi said.

"I know," Kagome said, "I'm sorry if I caused any problems. I know I haven't been calling you every time I stayed there."

"It's fine with me," Naomi said, "You seem to like going there a lot. And if it makes you happy, that's all that's important." Her aunt turned and went up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Kagome."

"Night, Auntie," Kagome said and went up after her. Once she reached her room and lay on her bed, she began to think.

'Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if went to live at Shigure's,' she thought and then shook her head, 'How am I kidding? Shigure may be alright with in now, but what about later? And what would Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki say about it? It's better for everyone if I just stay here.' With that Kagome feel asleep.

-O0o0O-

Kagome woke up the next morning intent on visiting a special someone, the one her mom talked about. She got dressed in a black tank top and black pleated skirt from her duffle bag; he always hated dressing up. She picked a small stereo out of the duffle bag too with the C.D. already in it and put it in a smaller bag with some spring rolls she had made for her visit, a photo album, some sticks of incense, a lighter, and a burner. Placing it on her arm, she went downstairs and out of the store. She walked around paying careful attention to street signs; it had been a long time since she visited him and she did not want to get lost. A smile stretched on her face when she reached her destination. Kagome walked up to a small, simple but charming temple. She walked passed it and up the stone steps and walked down the various rows until she stepped in front of the one she was looking for.

"Hey, dad," Kagome said and sat in front of the grave and placed her bag down, "I see that they'll been doing a good job taking care of you. Sorry I haven't been here to clean up myself. I brought your favorite." Kagome reached into the bag and pulled out the spring rolls and placed them in front of the grave. "They're not fresh; I made them a few days ago, but they're still good. I got your favorite C.D. too and that sandalwood incense you like so much. Mom, Grandpa, and Souta are well; I have some pictures to look at." Kagome pulled out the burner, incense, and lighter. Once the incense was lit, the smell of sandalwood flooded the area. She pulled out the stereo and pressed play. The soft tones mingled with the scent of sandalwood. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"Kagome!" someone shouted causing her eyes to open. She looked up and Tohru running towards her.

"I knew I heard music up here," Tohru said once she reached Kagome.

"Tohru, I didn't expect to see you here," Kagome said, "Visiting someone?"

"Yep," Tohru said and then her hands went to her mouth in sudden realization, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your visit."

"Not at all," Kagome said, "This is my dad's grave; he used to live here so we had him buried here. Dad, this is one of my friends, Honda Tohru. Tohru, this is my dad, Higurashi Shuusuke."

"Pleased to meet you, Higurashi-san," Tohru said and bowed deeply.

"You don't have to call him that," Kagome said, "He never liked being called by his surname. Just call him Shuusuke."

"Well then, pleased to meet you, Shuusuke-san," Tohru said and sat down, "So what is this music playing?"

"It's an American artist, Sade. My dad loves her music. This song, _By Your Side_, was played when he married my mom," Kagome's face took a wistful expression, "When I was younger, dad would let me listen to the music with him until I fell asleep while the sandalwood incense was burning."

"That sounds very special," Tohru said.

"It was," Kagome said, "This way it still is."

"Would you mind me asking how your dad died?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"It was a car crash," Kagome said, "It was raining really badly when it happened and dad was rushing. It was while my mom was pregnant with my little brother, Souta, and he was coming home after work to check on us. When he died, she couldn't support us and we had to move in with my grandpa on my dad's side."

"What about her parents? Why didn't you go stay with them?"

"Well, they weren't on good terms…still aren't actually. You see, my mom's parents didn't really like my dad and disowned her when she married him."

"Why is that?"

"My dad was in a gang around here and they didn't approve."

"A gang?"

"Yeah," Kagome pulled out the album and turned to one of the first pages. "See this is him and his gang."

"Who's that?" Tohru asked and pointed to a woman in the picture.

"That was one of my dad's best friends," Kagome said, "She knew my mom too. I even think she helped my dad propose to my mom. I can't remember her real name, but my dad told me her street name is 'Red Butterfly'."

"That's my mom!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yep. That was her street name. She told me a story once about someone who used to be in her gang and how she helped him propose to his girlfriend. He was called 'The Silver Streak'."

"That was my dad. He was called that because all you could see when he rode his bike was the blur of his silver helmet when he sped by."

"This is so amazing. Uo will love to hear about this." Tohru sat up and shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I left Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo," Tohru said, "We were supposed to visit my mom since it's the one year anniversary of her death today."

"And you ditched us," someone said behind them. Tohru and Kagome both jumped and saw Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo behind them.

"Relax," Kyo said and crossed his arms, "It's just us."

"Kagome, it's nice to see you," Yuki said, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my dad," Kagome said, "Dad, this is Uotani Arisa, Hanajima Saki, Sohma Kyo, and Sohma Yuki. This is my dad, Higurashi Shuusuke."

"Her dad was in my mom's gang," Tohru said, "He's the 'Silver Streak'."

"Wow, your dad's a legend! One of the best in Kyoko's gang," Uo said.

"Kyoko always spoke highly of him," Hana said.

"So Tohru's mother knew your father?" Yuki asked Kagome. She nodded and held up the photo album.

"See here they are together," Kagome said and pointed to the picture she and Tohru were looking at.

"That's the Red Butterfly alright," Uo said.

"There's some wedding pictures in here too," Kagome said and turned the page. In the picture was her mother, Kun-loon, in a white wedding gown and her dad beside her in his riding jacket with his signature silver helmet. Kyoko was beside them with her arm around Kun-loon's neck.

Kyo began to sway a bit and covered his nose, "What's with this stink?"

"It's sandalwood incense," Kagome said, "My dad loves to burn it when he listens to his Sade C.D."

'His nose must be sensitive to it,' Kagome thought.

"What's the name of this song?" Tohru asked.

"This is _The Sweetest Taboo_," Kagome said, "One of my dad's favorites. We'd always dance to this one."

Tohru smiled and stood up. She held her hand out to Kagome.

"Kagome, do you think I can have this dance?" Tohru asked and giggled, "I don't think Shuusuke-san would mind."

Kagome took Tohru's hand and smiled just as widely as she was.

"Sure," Kagome said and laughing loudly as she and Tohru began to dance in circles.

"They make quite the pair," Uo said.

"Yes," Hana said, "Their electric signals are quite compatible."

Yuki looked on at the two girls with a smile of his own.

'The two of them have been through so much and yet they have the strength to smile,' he thought, 'And looking at them, I can't help smiling back.'

The song changed to another one, _Smooth Operator. _Tohru and Kagome stopped spinning.

"Come on," Kagome said in the direction of the others, "Dance with us."

"Why not?" Uo said, "It's a party!" Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped when they saw the group of girls—excluding Hana who just watched them with a smile under her black veil—dance to the beat of the music in front of the grave with wisps of smoke from the incense.

'This is not normal,' Kyo and Yuki both thought.

"That was fun," Kagome said once the C.D. stopped. She bent down and packed the stereo in her bag.

"Kagome?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome said after she snuffed out the incense and put the burner in her bag.

"Would you like to meet my mother?" Tohru asked.

"I would love to," Kagome said and put her bag on her arm.

"Great," Uo said, "All that dancing made me hungry. We brought a picnic."

"Who brings a picnic to a grave?" Kyo shouted once he recovered from the smell of the incense. The girls ignored him and began to walk to Kyoko's grave. Yuki just shook his head at the cat and followed the girls.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Kyo shouted and ran after them.

"Mom, these are my new friends Sohma Yuki and Kyo and Higurashi Kagome," Tohru said once they were all at the grave.

"Pleased to meet you," Kagome said and bowed, "My dad told me a lot of good things about you, Kyoko."

"Not that that's over, let's eat," Uo said.

-O0o0O-

"Later," Kagome said once all the food was gone and they had cleaned up the picnic.

"You're walking home alone?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "I walk around here a lot. I pretty much know my way around now."

"Still, it's not safe," Tohru said, "Someone has to go with you."

Before Kagome could protest, Kyo spoke up.

"I'll walk her," Kyo said.

"Just wait a—" Kagome said but Kyo took her hand and the bag from her grip.

"So which way to your house?" Kyo asked.

Kagome gave up and pointed in the direction, "That way."

"That was nice of Kyo to offer to walk Kagome home," Tohru said.

"How strange," Hana said.

"That was unlike him," Uo said.

"Yeah," Yuki said in a forced voice, "Very nice." He after all was planning to offer his assistance to Kagome.

"I guess he really likes her," Tohru said; she turned to Yuki, "You want to head home now."

"Sure," Yuki said and the duo began walking.

-O0o0O-

"It's right here," Kagome said and pointed to the vegetable store.

"You live there?" Kyo asked, "Isn't it a little small?"

"It's alright," Kagome said, "It's not like I have anywhere else to go." Then Shigure's offer echoed back in her head.

"Kyo," Kagome said and stopped in front of him, "Can I ask you something?"

Kyo tilted his head to the side a bit indicating he was listening.

"If someone that you are pretty good friends with asked you to come live with him, but there are other people in the house with him and you don't know how they feel about it, would you still move in?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Kyo shouted.

'Just who the hell is this punk who asked her to move in with him?!' he thought, 'I'll kill 'im!'

"I met up with Shigure yesterday," Kagome said, "He asked me if I would move in. How…how would you feel if I did?"

Kyo hesitated before saying, "Well, how will you feel about it?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Would it make you happy?" Kyo asked staring intently in Kagome's eyes.

"I don't know," Kagome said and looked down at her feet, "I guess; I really love staying over and when I'm there I feel so much at home there. But I couldn't just move in. Shigure said he was okay with it. But what about Tohru and Yuki and you? I couldn't just invade your home like that. Not to mention my own family. What kind of person would I be if I left them?"

"You done?" he asked and Kagome nodded when she finished.

"First off, if it makes you happy who cares what all those other people think even if they are your family," Kyo said, "And of course Tohru and that idiot Shigure will like you staying with us and who cares what the hell that stupid rat thinks?! He can rot in hell! And lastly," Kyo paused a moment and tentatively place his hand on one of Kagome's cheeks so she would look directly at him, "If you came to live with us, it would make me happy." Kagome's eyes widened a fraction at the confession and the little splash of pink on Kyo's cheeks.

Before Kyo knew it, Kagome had pressed her self against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Kagome said into his neck, "I'll tell my mom and my Aunt Naomi about the idea and then I'll ask Yuki and Tohru what they all think about it and if they all go for it, you're looking at your new roomie."

"Great," Kyo said in a slightly dazed voice and looped his arms loosely around Kagome's waist. Perhaps too loosely for Kagome pulled out of the embrace seconds later.

"Thanks for walking me here," Kagome said and walked to the door, "Night, Kyo."

"Night," Kyo said and turned around, looking over his shoulder to see if she got in safely. Once she closed the door behind her, he began to walk reveling in the warmth that still lingered around him.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—There you go! A little sweet for my tastes but I felt it had to be done. InuYasha characters are coming in soon. L83R, DUD32!

(edited 9/4/07)


	9. Chapter 9

punkish furball—Hey! I know I'm uber late and everyone's about to attack me with torches and pitchforks. I won't give any excuses except…life's a bitch. And let's leave it at that.

**Words to Ponder:**

I did some editing and re-formatted so please read the previous chapters. I made some key changes so go look at them please.

Thank you, LadySakuraForest, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Sevvy101, vnienhuis, StarlitBady, Death By Squishy, DeathNoteMaker, shadow miko, uniqu3s0u7, Alternate Life, kunoichiKagi, Kagome Lady of Darknesss, Bloodcherry, Sugar Sprite, Evil RULZ, PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth, IceDarkness, person, Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell, IhaveIdeas.ANIME, cowgirlkitten2000, starkitty, Kurai Oujou, Bloody Serpent 2, Anime Punk Kitty, Tsukai501, Hoku ala, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, Dark Inu Fan, Lostintransit, Translucent Dreams, Lady Light, regrettfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Raine44354, AthruShinnandKira'sgirl, wickedlfairy17, kitty-goes-meow42, EverD, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, Penneay7, Anonymous, fallenteshi412, Kagekitsonegal, and Saturnble for reviewing.

I'm also happy to announce that shadow miko is my 200th reviewer. (fireworks and confetti)

Kagome and the well and the past and the InuYasha will be mentioned soon. I didn't forget about that.

That is all.

**Chapter 8**

Kyo walked up to Shigure's house with a good feeling bubbling in his chest. . He could still feel Kagome pressed against him with her arms clung tightly around his neck. Never before had Kyo wanted another person so close to him—excluding Tohru.

When Kyo opened the door, he was immediately confronted with the sight of Yuki walking down the stairs.

"So what took you so long?" Yuki asked in a hard voice. Kyo inwardly winced.

'Man, is he angry,' Kyo thought.

"None of your business," Kyo said, "I didn't ask you to wait up for me. So take your rat ass to bed and don't bother me."

"I wasn't concern about you," Yuki countered, "I was just making sure you didn't get Kagome hurt with your stupidity."

"Oh really," Kyo said with his voice increasing its volume, "You think you could have done a better job?! I think you're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of a stupid cat like you?" Yuki asked, trying to refrain from yelling.

"That's it!" Kyo shouted, "Let's take this outside!"

"Be quiet!" Yuki shouted, losing the battle with himself, "You'll wake everyone up! And as for your humiliation, it can wait until morning."

Kyo scowled and turned his head away and took a deep breath; he couldn't bring this up with Yuki looking at him.

"Kagome's gonna ask you something," Kyo said in a reasonably lowered voice. Yuki didn't say anything, but he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Shigure asked her to come live here with us," Kyo continued, "She wants to come, but she's worried about what you and Tohru would think. She's probably gonna ask you about it." Kyo lifted his head and looked Yuki directly in the eye.

"Don't tell her no," Kyo said in an even voice. Without waiting for Yuki to respond, Kyo walked passed him to his room without causing a fight. Yuki watched as Kyo left.

'Kagome wants to come live here with us?' Yuki thought to himself. That would be an absolute perfect idea. He could talk to her without the hindrance of school or his fan club girls which Kagome didn't seem to have encountered and for that he was grateful. Still there is the matter of Kyo and Haru to consider and more importantly Akito. Now that he thought about Akito another question was raised in Yuki's mind. Why would Shigure ask Kagome such a question? He did seem to care for her at least a little, similar to the way he cares for Tohru, but he wouldn't do something like that unless he had ran it by Akito or at least planned to.

'Could he have told Akito of his intentions before he had asked Kagome?' Yuki thought, 'Or maybe it is the whole thing Akito's idea?' The thought that Kagome could possibly be playing in Akito's hands left an unsettling feeling in Yuki's stomach.

'Still, if she were here,' Yuki thought, 'It would be much easier to look after her. I mean, Akito could probably get to her easier this way, but with her here, Kagome wouldn't have to worry about meeting up with him out of the blue. And she would most likely be with me, Haru, or even…Kyo most of the time.'

Yuki decided. It would be much better is Kagome were here…for her sake of course. He turned back and began to walk upstairs towards her room.

-O0o0O-

Kagome let out a big yawn as she made her way to her classroom. She couldn't get any sleep last night. She kept thinking about Shigure's offer and what Kyo had told her.

'No doubt about it,' she thought to herself that night, 'I would definitely be happier at Shigure's but how am I gonna convince my mom and my aunt? Mom will go for it for sure, but want about auntie? Okay, she did say all that stuff before, but I don't want her to worry about me. There has to be some way to solve that solution.'

Kagome spent all night thinking about it but did not solve the problem.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Momiji shouted when she had entered the classroom and throw himself in her arms. Kagome caught him and rubbed the blonde's hair affectionately.

"Good morning," Haru said and Kagome gave him a hug as well when Momiji let her go.

"Good morning," Kagome said while she was still in Haru's arms, "I haven't been seeing too much of you two lately. What's been up?"

"Nothing really," Momiji said and skipped to his seat, "How have you been, Kagome? Have you been alright?"

"I've been fine," Kagome said and pulled herself from Haru's embrace. Before another word could have been said between the trio, the first bell rang and the students scattered to their seats. Kagome went to hers and Haru stayed to talk to Momiji. While Kagome walked to her seat, she had little whispers and trails of gossip.

"She's the one alright."

"She was all over Sohma-kun the other day."

"She's not just after one Sohma…"

"I heard about her at the club meeting…"

"Yeah, she's so after the prince too."

"She's pretty hot…"

"Wonder how easy it is to get into her pants?"

"She must be good seeing as she got that prude Yuki."

"I thought she was dating Hatsuharu."

"She should just go back to whatever brothel she came from."

"…a tramp is what she is…"

"…whore…"

"…slut…"

'Are they talking about me?' Kagome thought and that made anger boil in the pit of her stomach by the time she had reached her desk. How dare they make such accusations?! Before she could verbally express her anger, the teacher walked in and everyone stood at attention before sitting back down. Haru walked up and took his seat next to her. By the look on his face, Kagome could tell that he was not happy.

'What's he got to be so angry about?' Kagome thought. The darkening expression on Haru's face reminded her of the time Kyo had punched her in the cheek.

'It's like he's becoming a whole different person,' Kagome mused. She slipped her hand under his desk and grabbed his hand. Haru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and Kagome gave him a small smile. The dark look began to fade from Haru's eyes and Haru smiled a little himself and tighten the hold on Kagome's hand when she moved to release it.

-O0o0O-

Motoko groaned and turned her cell phone off. For once, she cursed her school's improved cell phone policy. It made for fast and easy updates concerning her club duties, but it was vibrating like crazy today. They all said the same thing. All of them were from new freshman members and all of them were about "that Higurashi girl".

'Kagome is quickly becoming more of a nuisance than I thought,' Motoko thought as she held her pen in a death grip, 'Not only is she seen a lot with Yuki, she is with his relatives as well. Kagome wouldn't be doing anything to really worry about, but even so, it looks bad to all the other members. And only Mio, Minami, and Mai know that she is my cousin.'

Motoko sighed, 'Looks like I'm going to do some damage control.'

-O0o0O-

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Haru bolted out of the room with Kagome and Momiji quickly followed. He didn't care if he had encouraged more rumors. He couldn't stand to be in that room with all of them, whispering words that should have never been directed to someone like Kagome. If she hadn't grabbed his hand back there, Haru would have gone black.

'It reminds me a lot of me as a child,' he thought sadly as he pulled Kagome behind him, 'They label her before they even get to know her.' Haru had seen Kagome trying to hold back her anger before he nearly succumbed to his own. But she did something he was sure he could never do. She abandoned her anger—if only temporarily—to help him.

"Haru," Kagome said, breaking Haru's thoughts, "where are we going?"

"Yuki and the others usually eat lunch in the courtyard outside," Haru said, "I figured it would be nicer to be with them than inside."

Kagome nodded as did Momiji.

"Plus I haven't seen Tohru in a long time either!" Momiji said.

-O0o0O-

"Hello!" Tohru said and waved over at Haru, Kagome, and Momiji when they came into sight. Yuki and Kyo were absent and Uo and Hana were with her.

"Hey," Kagome said once they were all closer and she had been released from Haru's hand.

"What's up?" Uo said with a straw poking out of her mouth. Hana just nodded at them.

"Nothing much," Kagome said and sheepishly rubbed her neck.

"A disturbance," Hana said suddenly, "A disturbance in your electric signals. Something made you very angry, Hatsuharu and Kagome."

"What happened?" Tohru asked suddenly becoming worried.

"Kagome, why don't you explain it to them?" Haru suggested, "I have to go look for Yuki." And Haru left.

'Thanks a lot,' Kagome thought bitterly.

"So, what happened?" Uo asked, "You need someone taken care of or something?"

"It's nothing like that," Kagome quickly said, "Some kids in my class were just talking about me and calling me names. That's all."

"How awful!" Tohru exclaimed, "Did you tell the teacher?" Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome," Momiji asked in a much more sober tone that his usual voice, "how long have you been picked on?"

"I haven't really been picked on," Kagome said, "Just overheard some conversations and I guess I was probably the hot topic for a while now."

"So who are these punks?" Uo asked.

"Yes," Hana said, "They must be taught a lesson."

"I don't condone fighting," Tohru said, "but people really shouldn't gossip about others. We have to do something, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "Let's just let it go. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't even give those guys the satisfaction of an ass kicking. Now let's not let that ruin our lunch. Tohru, I smell that you prepared something delicious."

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Yes, and I made sure to bring enough for everyone. I guess I got distracted and forgot about it."

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed, "Let's dig in!

-O0o0O-

"Yuki," Haru said calling attention to the rat zodiac. Yuki told the student he was talking to that he would be back in a moment and turned to Haru.

"What is it now, Haru? I have things to do," Yuki said.

"And here I thought you grew to like our heart-to-hearts more," Haru said jokily.

"Will you be serious, please?"

"Okay, I have to tell you something about Kagome."

"Go on," Yuki said and thought, 'Talk about déjà vu.'

"Let's just say that things aren't going well for her in class," Haru said, "A lot of ugly rumors have been going around and Kagome is the subject."

"What kind of rumors?"

"I'd rather not talk about them now, but let's just say they were bad enough to make me go black." In a surge of anger, Haru punched the wall to the right of them.

"I wish she hadn't stopped me," he said, "I wanted to make each and every one of those bastards pay for what they said."

Yuki sighed, "There's really not much I can do about it. I could inform the teacher on her behalf and talk to some students, but other than that there isn't much. My advice is to look after her as much as you can and try not to pay attention to idle gossip."

"You don't have to tell me about the former," Haru said, "I already took her to have lunch with Tohru and the others. She should be fine now. But tell me, where is that asshole Kyo?"

Yuki shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't really seen much of him since last night. Not that I'm complaining about it."

"Probably on the roof or something," Haru said and shoved his fingers in his pockets, "Not that I care at the moment." Haru turned in the direction he came, "I'm going back. You should come if you have the chance, but don't mention I told you about this. She'll probably be angrier at me for telling you than those bastards."

-O0o0O-

"Tohru?" Kagome asked. Uo, Hana, and Momiji had gone ahead and went back to their respected classrooms leaving the other two girls alone.

"Yes?" Tohru asked.

"I was wondering…" Kagome said, trying to find a way to start her question off, "I guess I'll just be frank. Shigure asked me to come live in his house with you and Yuki and Kyo. I already talked to Kyo about it; I just wanted to know how you would feel about that."

"That would be so great!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Of course it would. We could spend much more time together and you get to meet more of the Sohma family. What could be better?"

"I guess I never thought of it like that."

'I never considered that there would be more Sohmas to worry about,' Kagome thought, 'A lot of them must have heard of me and Tohru since we know about the curse.'

"So when are you moving in?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said, "I still want to ask Yuki about since I already talked to you and Kyo. Then I'll tell Shigure I accept his offer and I'll have to tell my mom and my auntie where I'll be staying. If everything goes according to plan, Shigure told me that I could move in around Golden Week."

"Great," Tohru said, "I'm sure Yuki would love it if you came to live with us and the Sohmas are very nice people. I'm sure that if you told your mom and your aunt about them they would love to let you come stay with us. Maybe they could come over and have dinner with us."

Kagome thought about that for a moment and felt that that was not a good idea. She vaguely remembered—like she could ever forget—finding Motoko looking at some pictures of Yuki with her friends in her room. She still hadn't found out what that was all about, but it couldn't have been anything good or remotely sane-.

"Or better yet," Kagome said, "why don't you guys come over and we'll have dinner at my aunt's house. I can arrange it and everything."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tohru said, "Just tell me when and I could make something to bring."

"I'll let you know as soon as you can," Kagome said and stood up, "Lunch is almost over. We should head back to class."

"Okay," Tohru said, "You can walk home with us today and you'll have a chance to talk with Yuki."

"Alright," Kagome said, "See after school."

-O0o0O-

Kyo yawned and removed his gaze from the sky ahead of him.

'I better get back to class,' he thought to himself. He stood up from his spot on the roof and made his way downstairs. Walking in the direction of his classroom, he heard three boys talking in the hallway.

"That Higurashi girl is really hot," one of the guys said.

"I know. I bet she's easy."

"No, she's not an airhead like most of the girls here."

"But I bet she's a beast in the bed to bag Yuki and Haru."

"No doubt."

Kyo walked right up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"You guys talking about Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute, isn't she?"

Kyo grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"Listen 'cause I'm only gonna say this once," Kyo said, "I don't know who started all this about Kagome, but if I hear you or anyone talking about Kagome, I'll kick your ass. Got that?" Kyo tossed the boy to the ground and watched him run away after nodding. The other two had left long before he did. Kyo half-smirked in their direction before cracking his knuckles.

"Kyo?" a soft voice asked behind. Kyo turned and saw Kagome looking straight at him.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That seemed like a good place to end. Again sorry for not updating, but that's life. L83R!


	10. Chapter 10

punkish furball—Why, hello, neighbors!

**Words to Ponder: **

(sigh) I have been sick and illness sucks beans…lima beans. (Eww!)

I've also had a little bit of writers block but this idea came to me after watching a classic horror movie marathon that comes on AMC almost every Friday somewhere between Halloween 5 and Scream 3 but before Gothika…weird things inspire me to do stuff.

Thank you Silver Moon Vampire, KimFlake, Death By Squishy, Kagekitsonegal, Sugar Sprite, uniqu3s0u7, shiori, LadyAkina, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Bloody Serpent 2, DeathNoteMaker, Kurai Oujou, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Evil RULZ, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, IcedLilith, Sevvy101, Hoku ala, Dark Inu Fan, shadow miko, hermonine, Cici Linne, Ayjah, Reads-way-2-much, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, Funabisenu, Atsu-Ata, Ashuri Nikouru, SilentCritic, and fresh berry for reviewing.

**Chapter 9**

Kyo found himself a mute; he couldn't speak at all. He didn't know why he was so worked up about Kagome's sudden appearance. He didn't do anything wrong to Kagome. In fact, he defended her; he protected her. He wasn't the one talking about her like she was easy or some kinda slut. So why was it he felt so shameful and so small in front of her sapphire blue gaze and that tiny frown pointed in his direction?

"They were talking about me, weren't they?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice. She was waiting for Kyo's answer shuffling on the balls of her feet and keeping her hands still by her side. Kyo just nodded; she was still looking at him and he hadn't regained his ability to speak just yet.

Kagome sighed, "I see." Kyo noticed her head lower just a tad and immediately panicked.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kyo blurted out suddenly wanting to make Kagome feel better about what just happened, "I mean you don't have to be upset about it."

Kagome just looked up to Kyo while cocking her head to the side and blinking curiously.

"But I'm not upset," Kagome said confusing the boy ahead of her.

"You…you mean that?" Kyo asked and Kagome nodded.

"Of course," Kagome said smiling a little, "Pissed off maybe but I'll get over that. They're just words right? Everyone's been talking about it all day anyway."

"So ya mean," Kyo started, not sure what he was going to say, "I didn't bother you?"

"You? Why?" Kagome asked.

"I mean," Kyo started again, going a little red in the face, "what I said. Didn't that bother you at all?"

Kagome began to laugh. Kyo was confused by the action but happy. She sounded so cheerful and he was glad he made her laugh so happily even if he had no idea what he did.

"That?" Kagome said through her laughter, "You thought that would upset me? Trust me, Kyo; I'm used to a much more colorful vocabulary. It didn't bother me at all. But for you to actually try and apologize about it? You of all people?"

"Hey, you don't have to laugh at me!" Kyo shouted with a scowl on his face, but he was still very glad to see Kagome smile.

"Sorry about that," Kagome said with her laughter down to a few faint giggles, "but I am glad you stood up for me, Kyo. I guess you like me a whole lot more than when we first met, huh?"

Kyo smiled despite himself.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"So come on, buddy," Kagome said and held her arms out towards Kyo beckoning him in her direction.

"Now, what the hell are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Come on," Kagome said, "You've known me long enough. Come over here and give me a hug. Isn't this always what the knight in shining armor gets in the end after he saves the damsel in distress?"

Kyo immediately blushed though he had really wanted to hug her again since the last time he did, "You…you sure that's a good idea? Where here at school were anyone could see us?"

"Why not?" Kagome said, "We got nothing to hide. People are going to talk about me anyway."

"If that's what you want," Kyo said and walked towards Kagome and let her embrace him with her outstretched arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Kyo loosely put his arms around Kagome's waist and rested his head on hers breathing in the scent of her hair.

"You know," Kagome said with her warm breath hitting Kyo's neck causing him to shiver a little, "I really wasn't too sure about liking you either when we first met."

"Hmm…" Kyo said finding himself not able to speak again but also finding these circumstances much more enjoyable than before.

"Yeah, but I really like you now," Kagome said. Kyo smiled into Kagome's hair.

"I like you too," Kyo whispered softly.

"Kyo!" Kagome exclaimed and slightly pulled way so she could look Kyo in the eye, "That made me so happy."

"What?" Kyo said in a soft uncharacteristic tone.

"It would make anyone happy to here someone say they like them," Kagome said, "No one has really said it to me since I got here. Tohru and Momiji may have; I don't really remember, but Yuki hasn't nor has Haru."

"Yuki? Haru?" Kyo said trying to keep his temper in as he thought of his two relatives.

'It's not like she is thinking of the two of them while it was just me and her,' Kyo thought, 'She just said that they didn't tell her that they liked her yet.'

"Yeah," Kagome said, "but let's not talk about them now." That comment made Kyo forget his anger.

"We'd better get to class," Kagome sighed, "Too bad. I really don't feel up to going right now."

"We don't have to," Kyo said.

"Are you suggesting we ditch, Kyo Sohma?" Kagome asked in mock shock but playfulness could be heard in her voice.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? You have a better idea?" He held out his arm to Kagome and she hooked it with hers with a smile and a giggle.

"Lead the way, my shining knight," Kagome said. The two of them walked out of the school carefully sneaking by the office.

-O0o0O-

"Umm…Yuki?" one of the other members of the student council asked the class president.

"Yes?" Yuki responded. He had sent him on an errand. He was assuming by his tone that he was unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but Higurashi Kagome isn't in her class this hour," he answered and quickly added, "I could go to the attendance office and see where she is on campus."

"That's fine," Yuki said, "It's better that you don't tell anyone about what I asked you to do."

"Right," the student replied and walked away. Yuki put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

'I better find Haru,' Yuki thought and went to Haru's classroom and requested that he be pulled out. Haru walked into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" Haru asked, "You know Kagome didn't come back to class?"

"I do now," Yuki said, "but I do have an idea where she might be. Turns out that Kyo is missing from our class as well."

"Hmm…" Haru thought, "Knowing him, he probably found out about those rumors about Kagome and took her to the roof or something to make her feel better."

"We really don't need to worry about Kagome then," Yuki said, "I really don't like it, but Kyo is pretty stable when Kagome is around."

"Does punching someone in the face define _stable_ nowadays?" Haru said and Yuki just sighed.

"You know what I mean," Yuki said, "Just go back to class. Kyo's probably going to bring Kagome back to the house. If she's not there when we get out of school, that's when we'll start to worry."

"Is that an invitation, Yuki?" Haru said with a perverse grin on his face. Yuki just walked away and Haru turned to go back into the classroom amused at the gray haired youth.

-O0o0O-

Shigure smiled nervously at the crowd that had suddenly appeared at his front door and was now sitting at his kotasu.

"You'll have to excuse me," Shigure said, "I wasn't expecting to entertain today and wouldn't you know it, an entire family appears on my doorstep complete with luggage. Not to mention an older gentleman sticking sutras to my head."

"Sorry about that," Kun-loon said, taking a sip from the tea Shigure allowed her to prepare in the kitchen; the first batch he made was not quite up to par.

"We would have called but I was so excited when I would your address after seeing your number in the caller ID," Naomi said sitting next to her sister, "You must forgive my eagerness. We even picked up a few new things just for her."

"We really just want what's best for our Kagome," Grandpa Higurashi said while pouting after his sutras were taken away, "even if she is cavorting with _demons_." The old man jumped when he felt one of his daughters smack him in the back of the head.

"But seriously," Souta said and place down his video game, "Sis totally deserves to be happy and when Auntie told us about the offer you made her, it sounded just perfect." At the end of statement, the whole family nodded in unison.

"I admit I was a bit skeptical after seeing you," Kun-loon said, "and learning that two other teenaged boys and a teenaged girl live here as well, but I know my daughter is a respectable young woman and won't do anything inappropriate."

"And you do seem like a responsible man and quite able to take care of yourself, your home, and three teenagers," Naomi continued, "I've seem the way Kagome looks after she comes to my home after being at yours. She loves it here and would want more than anything to stay."

"I've noticed that too," Shigure admitted, "That's why I made my offer to her. I even cleaned out that room already, but she hasn't given me an answer."

"Sis isn't the one to completely pick up and move into someone else's space," Souta said, "That's why we did it for her."

"It's not too much, is it?" Kun-loon asked and Shigure saw where Kagome got a few of her mannerisms from.

"It's fine," Shigure said and stood up, "We'd better get started if we want everything settled before school lets out." The Higurashis and single Minagawa stood up and went to move in Kagome's things.

'I'm so sorry I have to lie to such nice people for Akito,' Shigure thought with a saddened expression.

"Hey, Sohma-san!" Souta shouted to get Shigure's attention, "We could use an extra pair of hands."

"Right," Shigure said and walked over to help the family.

-O0o0O-

"Kyo, this is so much fun," Kagome said, sitting on one of the swings on the park.

"I can't believe you wanted to come here," Kyo said, sitting on the swing beside her.

"It's been a long time since I was at a park," Kagome said, "Especially on a swing set."

"This isn't what I wanted to do," Kyo said and Kagome pouted.

"Well, since you are just going to be a wet blanket, get off that swing and push me!" Kagome exclaimed, picking up her feet off the ground and wiggling them around.

Kyo groaned but got out of the swing and walked behind Kagome.

"Well?" Kagome asked, "I'm waiting…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo said and gave Kagome a small push on the back. Kagome began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, "but come on, Sohma, that was pathetic! You're a big strong guy. You can do better than that!"

"Alright," Kyo said, "but you asked for it, Higurashi." Kyo pushed Kagome a little harder and the swing went up higher. She began to laugh again.

"Higher!" she shouted, "Push me higher!" Kyo laughed as well and complied with Kagome's wishes. They're laughter resounded throughout the whole park which was empty because all of the children were at school.

"Okay, I'm going to jump off!" Kagome said.

"Okay!" Kyo responded and stopped pushing her. He ran in front of the swing and stood in front of Kagome careful not to get hit in the face or called a pervert for sneaking a peek up Kagome's fluttering blue skirt.

"Here I go!" Kagome shouted and lifted herself off of the seat. She landed in front of Kyo, stumbling a little. Kyo reached out and grabbed her shoulders to steady her stance.

"That was fun," Kagome said, "Let's do something else!"

"Do you want to go get a smoothie or something?" Kyo suggested.

"Sure!" Kagome said and took one of Kyo's hands from her shoulder and lead him away from the park, "Shigure brought me to a great ice cream place around here."

'Shigure!' Kyo thought. He was about to ask when was she with him, but focused on her laughter and trying to weave their way through the walkers on the street instead.

-O0o0O-

"I hope Kyo and Kagome are okay?" Tohru said holding her hands together nervously.

"She'll be fine," Momiji said to reassure the troubled teen, "I bet Kyo is taking good care of her."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Haru said and Yuki hushed him.

"Don't make Miss Honda feel any worse," Yuki said somewhat bitterly.

"You don't sound too good," Haru commented, "You jealous Kyo took Kagome on a date? Can't say I'm not a little envious. I'd like to talk with Kyo as soon as he and Kagome get back."

Yuki nodded. Haru had been right; he was jealous. As far as he knew, he was the only one who had spent a decent amount of alone time with Kagome. Long enough to be considered a date of some sorts.

'I shouldn't be so jealous,' Yuki thought, 'It wasn't really a date, but we did say that we would be able to do it again.'

The group of four reached the house and opened the door. After walking inside, the noticed Shigure was passed out on the floor in front of his office.

"Shigure?" Momiji asked while Tohru rushed over to his side.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked and Shigure sat up.

"I'm fine," Shigure answered, "and all the better for seeing you."

"What were you doing?" Haru asked.

"Just making so minor adjustments to the office," Shigure said and stood up, "It's all done. Do you want to see it?"

Shigure slide open the door and everyone gathered to the door to see the new changes. There was no sign it had been an office at all. There was a twin-sized bed against the wall with mint green and brown comforter with a small wooden desk and chair on the opposite wall. There was an end table next to the bed with a lamp with the same pattern as the bedspread. There was a modest sized dresser with a suitcase on the side of it.

"So what do you think?" Shigure asked, "Is Kagome going to like it?"

"Oh, this is going to be Kagome's room!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Kagome agreed to move in?" Yuki asked.

"Not exactly," Shigure said, "I really don't know how it happened really. I answered the door and they all just come in here and started putting up furniture."

"They?" Momiji asked.

"Kagome's family," Shigure answered, "very nice people. They wanted Kagome to be surprised."

"She's going to love it!" Tohru said.

"By the way," Shigure said, "Where is Kagome? Did she not come after school today?"

"No," Momiji said, "She has been missing since lunch time, but Yuki and Haru said not to worry about it because she's probably with Kyo."

"Kyo?" Shigure asked and Tohru and Momiji nodded.

-O0o0O-

"Today was great!" Kagome said as she and Kyo walked in the woods towards the house. She was sipping on her mango peach smoothie while Kyo had a strawberry milkshake and was also holding a carton of Neapolitan ice cream in a plastic bag.

"Why did we have to get the ice cream?" Kyo asked.

"We have to bring something for everyone else," Kagome said.

"But did we have to use _my_ money to do it?" Kyo asked.

Kagome just shrugged, "I didn't have my wallet today and you had offered to buy my smoothie already. I'll give you the money back for that and the ice cream tomorrow."

"Just forget about it," Kyo said and took a big gulp from his milkshake.

"You sure?" Kagome asked and Kyo nodded.

"Okay," she said, "I'll just have to pay up for our next date, right?"

"Umm…sure," Kyo said and continued to drink his milkshake.

'She wants to do this again?' Kyo thought, 'I was just doing this to make her feel better, but it was kinda fun spending time with her.'

"Here we are," Kagome said and opened the door finding it unlocked, "I hope we didn't worry everyone too much." The two of them walked into the house and something immediately latched onto Kagome's waist.

"Hi, Momiji," Kagome said, patting the blonde on the head and setting down her smoothie.

"Kagome, come here," Momiji said and pulled Kagome away from the door and Kyo, "You have to see this!" Kyo groaned when Momiji took Kagome away, but instead of following the, he went to the kitchen to put up the ice cream and throw away the cup his milkshake was in.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. Momiji stopped and let Kagome go. He gesture towards the door.

"Go on in," Momiji said.

"But isn't this Shigure's office?" Kagome said and Momiji shook his head.

"Not anymore!" he said in a singsong voice.

Kagome sighed seeing as the little blonde boy was making much sense and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" the occupants of the room shouted. Kagome looked in to see Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Haru standing in what used to be Shigure's office.

"What's all this?" Kagome asked.

"It's your new room!" Momiji said.

"You're family came in and set it all up during school," Tohru explained, "Won't you please move in?"

"Of course," Kagome said, "How can I not?" Kagome smiled and drew Tohru into a big hug. Then Shigure and Momiji and finally Yuki and Haru.

"I'm going to make a special dinner tonight to celebrate," Tohru said and went to the kitchen and Momiji followed to help her.

"Great!" Kagome said, "Kyo and I got some ice cream on our day out. We can have it after dinner."

"That's nice," Shigure said, "Was it that place I took you?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, I better go work on my manuscript," Shigure said and left the room wanting to avoid the looks Yuki and Haru were sending his way.

"So how do you like it?" Yuki asked Kagome. He really wanted to talk to her since he hadn't gotten a chance to today.

"Yes," Kagome said, "I hope you don't mind. You're the only one I hadn't asked about it. Sorry if this got sprung on you."

"It's fine," Yuki said, "I really wanted you to come live with us. I'm glad Shigure come up the suggestion."

"How was your day with Kyo?" Haru asked, "He didn't do anything, did he?"

"No," Kagome said, "We went to the park and went to get smoothies. We had a lot of fun."

"Great," Haru said, "I was worried about you after this morning."

"I was too," Yuki said, "Haru told me about it. I could tell the teachers excuse you're absence if you want. It's really no trouble."

"No, I can take care of myself," Kagome said, "but thanks for worrying about me."

"We're just glad that you're alright," Yuki said and Haru nodded in agreement.

"We'll be doing our homework upstairs in a little bit," Haru said.

"Man," Kagome said, "I forgot about that."

"Don't worry," Haru said reassuringly, "I covered for you. Told sensei that you went home during lunch because you weren't feeling well."

"You settle in for a while and then you can come up to my room and we'll work on everything together," Yuki suggested.

Kagome nodded and the two boys left the room to give her some alone time. Kagome smiled and sat down on her new bed.

'I can't believe they did this for me,' Kagome thought and sighed, 'I better call my mom and Aunt Naomi to thank them.'

"Kagome!" Tohru shouted from the kitchen, "Come in the kitchen! Dinner is ready!"

"Great, I'm coming," Kagome said. She stood up and went over to her door.

'It's good to be home,' Kagome thought and walked out of her room.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—If that isn't the greatest thing you read today, slap me and call me yo' momma! (sorry, more movie influences) Next time, morning mishaps, moving adjustments, club meetings, _alone time_, and dog-eared hanyous in old dry wells. Maybe even a kiss or two! (No, Yuki won't miss this time...maybe...)

Well, that's all I got to say and I got a bowl of Neapolitan ice cream waiting (good stuff).

L83RN355!

(edited 3.09.08)


	11. Chapter 11

punkish furball—I'm happy to say that school is out and I have a lot of down time until June.

**Words to Ponder:**

InuYasha will be in the next chapter in person! I keep putting it off and it will happen in the next chapter! I don't care if the next chapter is 87 pages (this one is 15 and was cut down some) so help me he will be in it!

Final pairings! I know what they will be! : P Y'all are in for a twist! (Note: This chapter may or may not hint towards the final pairing. ; D)

Thank you Runabisenu, Ichigo Mirai (2x), Ayjah, Sugar Sprite, Mya Uzo, Saphire1204, Mistress Kira- Fires of Hell, Demonic Cho, Syn'ri, Iriomote Yamaneko Nokomis, xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx, xXxKillorbeKilledxXx, IcedLilith, Shin Wal-New Moon-, Blue Fairy Girl, Demonic kunoichiKagi, ancient-relic, Lovelywitch, Bloody Serpent 2, DeathNoteMaker, Natsumi Tshchi-Ookami, IhaveIdeas..ANIME!!, Falling Right Side-Up (2x), regretfully-your-Cassy-chan, shadow miko, Dark Inu Fan, sharingon-sasu-kun, iheartanime43, CatgirlKitsune, hermonine, black rose15839, XtremelyRandomNinja, Sevvy101, Starlight - Wild Koneko, crimson-rose-blossoms, ShadowSilverMixVixen, and hieikag for reviewing!

**Chapter 10**

After eating dinner with the others, Kagome was sleeping peacefully on her new bed when she felt something tickle her face. It was warm and soft like fur.

"Kagome, wake up!" was whispered into her ear. Kagome knew that voice.

"Momiji?" Kagome said and opened her eyes. Next to her head was a red eyed rabbit with blonde colored fur.

"Yeah, it's me," the rabbit answered, "Tohru asked someone to come get you because you stayed in your room so long after dinner. I ran to come get you and I guess I bumped into Tohru and transformed." Momiji reached up his paw and scratched behind one of his floppy ears. Kagome smiled and pulled the rabbit to her chest.

"You're so adorable, Momiji!" Kagome squealed and patted the bunny's little head and scratched behind his ears.

"Knock knock," Haru said as he walked into Kagome's room with Momiji's clothes on his arm. As he walked in, he noticed that Kagome's hair was slightly askew and her school uniform skirt had risen up her thigh.

'Since she's going to be living here now,' Haru thought, 'maybe I should invite myself over more often.'

"I came to make sure that Momiji had these when he transforms back," Haru said.

Kagome sighed, "Does he have to change back?" Kagome held Momiji up to Haru's level, "He's so cuddly this way!"

"Do you intend on holding onto him for the rest of the night?" Haru asked and Kagome groaned.

"I guess not," Kagome said and set the rabbit on the bed. She stood up and heard loud poof behind her.

"Just in time," Haru said and tossed the clothes onto the bed and led Kagome out of her room while the transformed zodiac member dressed himself.

"Sorry about not coming out after dinner," Kagome said, "I guess I had lain down for longer that I intended."

"No harm, no foul," Haru said, "We're just doing some homework upstairs. Tohru wanted to make sure that you're caught up for tomorrow especially since tomorrow's the last day before golden week."

"It is isn't it?" Kagome said, "Wow, it feels like everything just flew by. We have exams when we come back, don't we?" Haru nodded.

"You know," Haru began in a shakier voice than before, "Since we're going to be off for a week…and …well…I was…wondering…if—"

"Did you ask her yet, Haru?" Momiji asked as he walked out of Kagome's room while straightening his sleeves.

"Not quite," Haru said and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, Haru, you're so dull. You can't even ask her," Momiji said sighing and putting his hands on his hips. He turned to Kagome.

"Haru has cinema tickets and he wants to ask you to go with him," Momiji said, "but I'm not sure how much he wants to seeing as he can't even ask you."

"Momiji…" Haru began but stopped when he felt Kagome nudge his shoulder slightly. He looked at her; her head was lowered and she was fiddling with her fingers. What Haru could see of Kagome's face was pink tinted. If he wasn't embarrassed himself, he would have found the image endearing.

"Umm…if that is true," Kagome said, "then I would like to go with you."

"Really?" Haru said and smiled down at the top of Kagome's head, "How about the day after tomorrow?"

Kagome lifted her head and smiled, "Sure."

Haru could hardly contain his mirth. He didn't mention it around Yuki, but this was the main reason he was angry at Kyo was for taken Kagome out today. He didn't have a chance to ask her at school today when he had his confidence on his side.

"Great!" he said, "Let's go upstairs. Tohru and the others are waiting."

"I'll meet you guys upstairs!" Momiji shouted and ran up the stairs ahead of the two teens.

"Kagome?" Haru said, "I did want to ask you that, but I also wanted to know tell you that…I like you very much and I want to know more about you. I was hoping that I would be able to get the chance."

"I like you too," Kagome said, but thought of Yuki and Kyo when she did. After everything that has happened between them, she was certain that they felt something for her just like she felt something for them.

'It's probably not a _real _date,' Kagome thought, 'He must want to hang out or something. Yuki and Kyo seem like they both have some sort of feelings for me but Haru, too? That's just too weird.'

"Thank you for telling me that," Haru said and grabbed Kagome's hand and lead her upstairs. They went upstairs and Haru opened the door to Yuki's room- where all the others were sitting: Tohru at Yuki's desk, Yuki and Momiji on the bed, and Kyo on the floor near the window. Yuki and Kyo weren't fighting but the air around them was still a little tense. They both seemed upset and weren't saying anything, but after what Kagome had seen, she was surprised they were in the same room and not fighting each other physically.

"I was beginning to think that the two of you got lost," Momiji said and smiled at the two.

"Did you enjoy your nap, Kagome?" Tohru asked, "Sorry we woke you."

"It's not trouble at all," Kagome said, assuming that Momiji had told the group that she had been napping, "I needed to get up anyway. I still haven't got up with my school work. Did I miss much?"

"Hmm," Momiji said, "We just have a quiz tomorrow on the stuff you missed in class today."

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the floor next to Haru.

"What is it on?" Kagome asked drily while silently praying it wasn't math or anything number related.

"History," Haru answered and sat down beside Kagome. He handed her his notebook which she took gratefully.

"Thank goodness it's not anything else," Kagome said.

"So you like history, Kagome?" Tohru asked.

"You can say that," Kagome said, "I guess that history just comes easy to me."

'It must come to you easier after you live through it,' Kagome thought.

"I guess?" Haru repeated in a sarcastic tone, "You're such a history buff you spend most of your time in class standing up and spouting facts and tidbits out of your head."

"I'm really that good?" Kagome said.

"Don't pretend like you're not," Momiji scolded playfully, "You even have a favorite time period."

"That's amazing!" Tohru exclaimed, "Do you think that maybe you can help me? I have so much trouble remembering that even Yuki can't help me."

"Seriously?" Kagome said, "Maybe it's the way you study."

While Kagome and Tohru talked about each other's study habits, Yuki and Kyo were continually getting agitated with the fact that Haru was smirking and looking very pleased with his self. He had been that way ever since he walked into the room. They also didn't miss how he walked into the room with Kagome's hand in his.

"I never thought to do anything like that before!" Tohru said.

Kagome nodded, "It really helps and makes everything so much clearer. Reading notes off a piece of paper never really made it stick in my head before. But timelines are so easy to understand especially if you use a lot of bright colors."

"I have some markers in my room," Tohru said and stood out of her chair.

"Great," Kagome said and stood up, "You guys don't mind if we go into Tohru's room for a while, right?"

"Not at all," Yuki said and the others nodded.

"I want to help too!" Momiji shouted and walked out to the room with Tohru and Kagome leaving Kyo, Yuki, and Haru alone.

"So what do you look so smug about?" Kyo asked Haru as soon as the group left the room.

"Smug?" Haru said, "Me? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't be so coy, Haru," Yuki said, "You're not good at it."

"I guess there is no reason to keep it a secret," Haru said, "The truth is that Kagome and I are going on a date."

"A date?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Yeah," Haru said and shrugged his shoulders, "What's the big deal? It's not like she has a boyfriend or anything."

"You know the problems she's going to have at school if everyone hears about this," Yuki said, "You're only going to complicate things for her."

"Oh really," Haru said, "I think that you're jealous. The cow finally gets something before the rat did, am I right?"

"It's nothing like that," Yuki said, "I'm just looking out for her."

"And why is that?" Haru argued with his voice growing louder, "I'm looking out for her too. Why do you think you need to protect me from her?"

"I never said that," Yuki said with agitation in his voice.

'I just want to protect her,' Yuki thought, 'because I care about her.'

"Hey, I'm against this too!" Kyo shouted, "Don't ignore me!"

"So what do you think?" Haru asked Kyo, "Regardless of whatever you have to say, Kagome is going out with me whether you like it or not."

"So what!" Kyo shouted and stood up quickly, "You idiot cow! You know I went out with her!"

Haru stood up as well so that Kyo wasn't standing over him.

"So that is what this is about?!" Haru shouted, "You want her for yourself, is that it?! Is that why you took her out today?!"

"Shut up!" Kyo said, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Yuki shouted, "Quit talking about her like she's a piece of—"

"Excuse me," Kagome said through a crack in Yuki's door causing all three boys to still and look downward and to lower their guilty mouths that were unable to take their words back. They prayed she hadn't heard what they were arguing about.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked, "We heard shouting. I hope that there is a point this argument."

"I'm afraid there isn't," Yuki said, deciding to speak for the group, "We didn't mean to bother you."

"I thought as much," Kagome said with a sigh, "Anything I can help with?"

"No," Yuki said, "It's resolved. No problem."

Kagome didn't look convinced but decided to leave the boys alone for now.

"Okay, then," she said, "Oh, and Hatori is downstairs waiting for you, Haru." Haru nodded and walked out of the room. He grabbed Kagome's hand on the way, causing Yuki and Kyo to glare. Once Haru was out of the room and a safe distance away, he drew Kagome into his arms and nestled his head into her hair.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said into her hair.

"Okay," Kagome said slightly distracted by the scent of Haru but managed to speak again, "Is everything okay between you and Yuki and Kyo? I don't buy what Yuki said."

Haru smiled. He bent down until his lips were parallel with Kagome's ear.

"No, I think that the three of us are going to be fighting like that more often," Haru whispered into Kagome's ear, "but in the end, I'm sure that it'll all work out." When he finished talking, he placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek. He stepped away from her and descended the staircase while holding her hand. Downstairs, Hatori was talking with Shigure and Momiji was standing by the door talking to Tohru. When Haru and Kagome could be seen, Momiji ran full speed and hugged Kagome around her neck.

"Bye, Kagome!" he said. Kagome hugged him back and told him he would see her tomorrow. Momiji said good-bye to Tohru and Shigure before walking out of the door with Hatori. Haru grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it one final squeeze before walking out of the door after the other two. Shigure bid the two girls good night and went to his room.

"Kagome, do you want to use the bathroom first?" Tohru asked.

"I would like to if you don't mind, Tohru," Kagome said. Tohru shook her head.

"Not at all," Tohru replied, "I still need to finish my timeline anyway. I think I can manage on my own."

Kagome went into her room and grabbed her clothes, soaps, shampoo, and her other personal hygiene necessities. She headed upstairs to the bathroom. Once she was there she closed the door behind her and began to run the water and putting in a dab of bubble bath, intending on soaking for a while.

'I wonder what the guys were fighting about,' Kagome thought while listening to the sound of the steady running water, 'I hope that it isn't something that happened between us.' Kagome paused and thought about what happened between Haru and herself before they went into Yuki's room. Then about how Haru held her hand when they walked into the room. There was already tension between Yuki and Kyo and it seemed to increase when she and Haru entered the room.

'They can't know about that, right?' Kagome thought as she turned off the water, 'Then again, Momiji could have told them. Or maybe Haru told them while Tohru, Momiji, and I went out.' Kagome began to peel off her uniform. Once all her clothes were off, she slipped into the warm water and bubbles.

'Does that mean they're arguing about me?' Kagome thought but shook her head immediately, 'I shouldn't be so vain. Sure, Yuki and Kyo both have taken some sort of incentive towards me, but it's not like I'm dating anyone exclusively. And Kyo and Haru just said that they liked me and probably want to be friends. Yuki never said it out right, but he must feel the same way. Still, even if their feelings are somewhat romantic or not, I don't want to seem like I'm dating all three at once. That's not fair to them.' Kagome paused in thought and sighed, 'No wonder the kids at school talk about me like they do.'

Kagome turned her thoughts to something she hadn't been thinking of as much as she should.

'I wonder what InuYasha is going to think about this,' she thought, 'I haven't seen him for a while; we're about due for another visit. I guess I got too use to being a normal teenage; I'm surprised I'm not bored.' Kagome squeezed some body wash into a towel and began to wash herself, 'Then again with Momiji, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and everyone else I've met, it's not easy to be. I wonder how long InuYasha is going to give me this free time and how I'm going to explain long absences to everyone.' Kagome slid deeper into the water to wash the suds off her body.

'I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.'

-O0o0O-

'Damn, Haru!' Yuki thought angrily. After Haru left, he was unable to forget what he had told Kyo and him and the smug look on his face when he said it. Of all the people Kagome has met, he wasn't expecting Haru to get to her like that.

'There I go again,' he thought with a bit of self loathing, 'I'm making her sound like a trophy just like before.'

Yuki got off of his bed and headed towards his door.

'Why can't I control it?' he thought, 'I want to be with Kagome. I want to learn more about. I just want that chance. Now, Kyo and Haru got there before me. Damn them!' Yuki sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom.

'Great,' he thought, 'not only am I lovesick, but I'm possessive too.' Yuki opened the door to the bathroom; he felt the need to cool down and wipe his face.

-O0o0O-

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her hands.

'Better get out now,' Kagome thought, 'I'm beginning to prune.' Kagome stood up out of the tub just as the door knob began to turn. Yuki walked into the bathroom before Kagome could reach her towel. Both teens froze. Yuki's eyes widened to take in the sight of Kagome's naked form. Her lightly tanned skin dripping in tiny water droplets could have passed for perfection. Her waist was small and her legs were slender. Her long, black hair stuck to the back of her neck with its tips brushing the base of her shoulder blades. Her curves were full yet subtle just beginning to reach definition. But her arms and her torso…there were faint almost transparent scars. The top of her thigh close to her hip…there was a starburst shaped mark.

'What happened?' Yuki thought and wanted to ask, but couldn't find it in him to speak, 'What could have hurt you so much and given you so many scars?'

Yuki realized he was staring and quickly averted his eyes. Kagome, broken out of the trance as well, quickly ducked into the water in an attempt to cover herself. She slipped on the slickness on the base of the tub and fell down backwards. Yuki turned back around and was immediately at Kagome's side. He reached down into the water and lifted Kagome off the bottom of the tub; one supported back of her head and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine," she replied wincing slightly, "I just hit my head. Thanks for helping me." Yuki nodded but frowned; he could feel the knot beneath his hand.

Though Yuki was aware of Kagome's injury, he could not help but notice her body again. He could feel the warmth of her moist, slick skin and the thick perfume of the water intertwined with Kagome's scent made Yuki intoxicated. The bubbles adhered to Kagome's skin and hair; it made her seem like a doll elegantly clothed in thin layers of lace. A light blush lit up her face making her more endearing and adorable. Yuki quietly gulped and composed himself.

"Do you need any help standing?" Yuki managed to ask without his voice cracking.

"No," Kagome answered, "Besides, I got you soaked enough as it is."

"Right," Yuki said and gently let Kagome go. When she was able to sit up, Yuki left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. The image behind him wouldn't leave his mind of a long time.

"Yuki?" someone asked the rat zodiac. Yuki looked up and saw that it was Shigure.

"Why are you all wet?" Shigure asked his younger cousin. Yuki looked down at his person; he was completely soaked. Before he could answer, Kagome walked out of the bathroom wearing and white wife beater and pink pajama pants. She had a towel around her neck.

"Oh, Shigure, hi," Kagome said.

"Kagome," Yuki said, forgetting his cousin, "how is your head? Do you feel any better?"

"It still hurts a little," Kagome said, "but I think it'll be okay by morning. I'll grab an ice pack on my way downstairs."

"I'll come down and check on you," Yuki said as Kagome disappeared down the hall and descended the staircase. Shigure looked towards the direction Yuki was looking in and smiled.

"Word of advice, Yuki," Shigure said, "You might want to take off you clothes next time."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked drily.

"Still," Shigure said, ignoring him, "who would have thought that it? Yuki having sex in the bath. Ayame was right about your experimenting."

"Shut up," Yuki said and went into the bathroom to clean up.

-O0o0O-

"Haru, may I speak with you? Momiji, you go to your room," Hatori said he had arrived home with Momiji and Haru. Momiji nodded and went up to his room without a word. Hatori led Haru to his office.

"What do you want?" Haru asked, but he already knew what it was about. It wouldn't hurt for Momiji to learn when he should stop talking.

"You make a date behind my back without Akito's permission," Hatori said, "What would possess you to do such thing? You endanger yourself and that girl as well. Did you even think of all the consequences?"

"I did," Haru answered, "I was going to ask Akito tomorrow."

"And you don't think he would have found out before you planned to tell him?" Hatori asked.

"Who's going to tell him?" Haru asked trying to keep his voice down, "Shigure? You?"

Hatori sighed, "We are both in the same position and are obligated to tell him." Haru was silent as Hatori continued to speak.

"I will give you one day to tell Akito," Hatori said, "then I will go to Akito myself."

Haru nodded and left the room without a word. He understood the reasons for Hatori's warning but did not apply to his situation.

'Kagome and Kana are two completely different people.'

-O0o0O-

Yuki walked down to Kagome's room after he had showered and changed. He wanted to check on her and tell her good night but was a little embarrassed after what had happened earlier. Still when he reached Kagome's door, he knocked a few times before she answered it.

"Yuki?" she asked while holding an ice pack to her head. Yuki opened his mouth but found that he couldn't say anything at all. Kagome noticed he was looking at her ice pack.

"Oh," she said in recognition, "the lump on my heads okay. Just got the ice to be on the safe side."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Yuki said, "and to apologize for what happened. It was my fault. I don't know what came over me."

"It's not like you meant to," Kagome quickly said, "It's my fault I was stupid enough to leave the bathroom door unlocked and I live with three guys now. Besides, it's not like you really wanted to look at me anyway."

Before Yuki could stop himself, he asked, "Why would you say that?" He knew that it was an inappropriate question, but he wanted to know. Why would she speak about herself that way? He was sure that there were many men who would have loved to be in the position he was in and most of them would probably…

"Well," Kagome began and lowered her head, "I know you saw the…scars…and…"

Kagome stopped in her explanation; she couldn't tell him why she had her scars or condemn them. She was proud of her battle wounds (and her not-so-battle wounds). They proved that she had grown and that she was a survivor. Someone who met her challenges and conquered them. Someone who improved her strength and skill when the need arose. And most importantly, someone who was an equal with all the members of her team. Someone who didn't rely on anyone else to save her if she didn't it. Sure, she is still a little clumsy when it comes to fighting, but that is who she is. But now, when she stood before Yuki, someone who looked like he personified perfection, she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious of those imperfections.

In the midst of her Yuki smiled slightly; he knew what she was feeling. Being awkward and inadequate was something that he had only just begun to overcome himself, but he would have never guessed that Kagome felt that way too. He reached out his arms and pulled Kagome towards him. One of his hands grasped her cheek and the other held onto her hip just above the starburst shaped scar he had seen in the bathroom. He bent down his head so that his lips were located close to Kagome's ear.

"I think that you're beautiful," he whispered and smirked when he felt Kagome shiver against him. Then he moved until Kagome's lips were directly below his. He bent down closer and this time he didn't miss his intended target. He kissed Kagome on her lips, staying for only for a few seconds. He lifted up and saw the shocked look in Kagome's eyes but also noted that she wasn't unsatisfied.

"Good night, Kagome," Yuki said. Kagome smiled and stood on her tiptoes giving him one final squeeze.

"Night, Yuki," she said in a breathy whisper next to Yuki's ear and the two pulled apart. Yuki began his way back upstairs and Kagome watched him until he disappeared. Once Yuki was out of sight, Kagome gingerly touched her lips.

'Wow,' she thought and walked back into her room. She reached her bed and fell onto it with a sigh.

'What a mess this is?' Kagome asked herself, 'I never _really_ thought that Yuki had any romantic intentions towards me. That makes me wonder about Kyo and Haru.' Kagome sighed, 'I never thought that anything like this could happen to me. It must be that fact that I can hug them without causing them to transform, I don't think that they'd be that shallow. Then again they are still a little…hesitant I guess. I shouldn't be so quick to judge. I do want to be close to them. I really do. I want…their friendship.'

Kagome thought and thought until it made her mind sick and her chest ache. Her thoughts consumed her in a dark place where she couldn't see. Did she truly believe those words? Had she only desired friendship?

'Of course I do,' she thought, 'I love InuYasha…only InuYasha.' But she hadn't thought of him for more than a few seconds. She hadn't had much time for him.

'I just have to see him again!' she thought, 'I just have to see him and then I will remember the love, the devotion, the promise I made that I will never leave his side…I'll see it and remember…'

"I love InuYasha," Kagome said as if saying the words aloud will make them have more meaning. Instead, she felt heavy and weakened. Kagome crawled into a little ball and immediately fell into a troubled sleep.

-O0o0O-

Kyo stood outside of Kagome's room clenching his fists. He had come downstairs to tell Kagome good night after he had calmed down from what happened before with Haru and he heard what Kagome said. She loves InuYasha. She loves InuYasha. She…loves…someone…Kyo was seeing red, but tried to calm himself down. He remembered the last time he had lost his temper with Kagome and he didn't want to go back to that.

InuYasha…it was an odd name. It could have been a pet's name or a nickname or anything, but Kyo didn't know what to think. He walked into her room and over to her bed. Kagome was sleeping, but Kyo could tell that she was not well. Kagome was uncovered and curled into fetal position with her limbs tangled in her blanket and sheets. A frown etched on her face. Kyo sighed and felt his anger dissipate.

Kyo straightened Kagome's arms and legs. He untangled the blankets covered her up to her chest after placing her head on her pillow. Kyo kneeled down to Kagome's side. He cupped Kagome's cheek and began to smooth out the lines next to her frown. Kagome moaned in her sleep and tried to come closer to the warmth of Kyo's hand. Kyo couldn't help but smile and put what he had heard earlier in the back of his mind.

"Good night," he whispered before standing to his feet and leaving the room.

-O0o0O-

"You wanted to see me," Akito said in a slow drawl to the ox zodiac member.

Haru sat before Akito early in the morning before he and Momiji left for school. Haru decided that this was the best time to have an audience with Akito because one of his coughing fits had kept him up through night and he looked a little disoriented.

"I wanted to ask for your permission," Haru said.

"Permission to what?" Akito asked harshly.

Haru took a deep breathe before answering.

"I want to take someone out for a date tomorrow whom is not a member of the Sohma family," Haru said.

"Who?" Akito asked in a strained tone. He had come closer to Haru so that was only a few inches away from his lowered form.

"Higurashi Kagome," Haru answered. As soon as the name left his mouth, Akito slapped Haru across his face. Haru tightened his fists to keep his anger from getting the better of him. He thought of things to make him calm down; he thought of Yuki when he was smiling with Tohru or Kagome, of Tohru when she would go into her little spastic moments, of Kagome and how she looked when he said he liked her, and of how happy he was when she said she liked him in return. That kept him white.

Akito smirked down at Haru kneeling before him with his cheek swelling and turning red.

"I'll allow you this privilege," Akito finally said, "but it will come at a cost to you."

Haru smirked up to Akito, looking confidently at the head of the family.

"Name your price," Haru said.

Akito looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he answered Haru, causing his smirk to falter.

"I want to spend time with Miss Kagome also," Akito answered, "She will agree to spend an evening in my company at the main house."

Haru frowned slightly, "I can't force her to—"

"Either she is delivered to me or you will be punished," Akito said and Haru knew that there was no point in arguing; Akito's word is law.

"Yes, Akito," Haru said.

"Good," Akito said and turned his back to Haru. Haru stood to his feet and moved to leave the room. Before he made it out of the sliding doors, Akito spoke to him.

"Have a nice day at school," he said, "and be sure to tell Yuki I said, 'Hello'."

-O0o0O-

"I thought this day would never end!" Momiji shouted once the final bell rang letting the entire school out for Golden Week. He, Haru, and Kagome left their classroom after their other classmates who rushed out as soon as the bell rang.

"Me neither," Kagome said, "I'm so glad. Everything went by so slowly."

"So are you ready for your date tomorrow?" Momiji asked Kagome causing the girl to blush.

"Sh!" Kagome said, "Not so loud!"

"Momiji," Haru said, "Quit bothering her." Haru was a little on edge; he still hadn't talked to Kagome about what Akito ordered him to do.

"Why are you two being so mean?!" Momiji whined, "I'm just excited! Akito doesn't normally let the members of the zodiac do much of anything even if we do ask his permission."

"Akito?" Kagome said and turned to Haru, "You had to ask Akito's permission?"

Haru grimaced and had to fight the urge to strangle the little rabbit but decided that it was something that had to be said.

"I did," Haru answered, "but he said it was okay. So don't worry about it."

'I can't hand her over to Akito,' he thought to himself, 'I would never forgive myself. Neither would Kyo or Yuki.'

"If you say so," Kagome said, "Either way, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"I'm glad," Haru said. The trio walked out of the school doors towards the exit. Kagome looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed someone following them a few feet away. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"You guys go ahead," Kagome said, "I've got to check on something."

"Okay!" Momiji said and he and Haru continued walking away.

Kagome walked down the hall until she reached who was following them.

"Motoko?" Kagome asked, "What do you want? You could have just talked to me instead of sneaking around like this, ya know." Kagome noticed a change in her cousin. She seemed like she was ill and somewhat depressed.

"Your things are gone," Motoko said quietly, "Mother told me that you have moved out."

"I did," Kagome said, speaking slowly and cautiously; she did not want to upset Motoko.

"You know the Sohmas, right?" Kagome asked, "I'm living with some of their family members."

Motoko muttered something under her breath and Kagome couldn't hear her words.

"What was that?" Kagome asked and stepped closer.

"Did you…um…do you live with Pri—I mean, Yuki?" Motoko repeated.

"What does that matter to you?" Kagome asked; she was making no sense.

"Please tell me that you are not living with Yuki," Motoko said, her voice growing more and more desperate.

"Why—" Kagome began but Motoko cut her off.

"Just tell me!" Motoko shouted.

Kagome backed away slowly.

"Motoko, you need to calm—"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Motoko shouted hysterically.

"Is there a problem?" Both girls turned to the source of the voice.

"Yuki?" Kagome said, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to take care of something before we left for the holidays," he said, "But, Kagome, Minagawa-senpai, is there anything the matter?"

"Nothing," Motoko answered, "Nothing at all. I'll see you later. Good bye."

Motoko turned and ran off before the other two could say anything.

"What just happened?" Yuki asked Kagome.

"I really don't know," Kagome answered with a sigh, "Motoko is my cousin, the one I used to be living with."

"Do you two not get along?" Yuki asked.

"Something like that," Kagome said, "But I'll resolve it later." Yuki's presence began to overwhelm her and Kagome immediately thought of what happened last night. She began to blush and stutter.

"Kagome?" Yuki asked and put his hand over Kagome's cheek so that she would look at him, "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" Kagome squeaked and pulled away from Yuki's touch, "I just remembered that… Haru and Momiji are waiting for me. I better go now." Yuki smirked and grabbed Kagome's hand before she could walk away from him.

"I'll walk you," he said without looking at Kagome and keeping his eyes faced ahead, but he knew that she was staring at him.

"Oh," Kagome said. She looked at Yuki for a moment, but when he did not return her gaze, she looked ahead and continued walking.

-O0o0O-

"That is the ultimate injustice to our president!" Minami said through clenched teeth. She and her fellow club members knew that their president was going to confront Higurashi today; they stayed behind in case she needed back up.

"Higurashi is going to pay!" Mio said, "She insulted our president and our entire organization. The Prince Yuki Fan Club is not going to take it anymore."

"But what can we do?" Mai asked her two superiors, "Yuki totally likes Higurashi."

"I know exactly what to do," Minami said, "Higurashi isn't going to know what hit her!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Well, don't that seem interesting? I'm so sorry I had to cut this chapter down; I had the cutest Kyo and Kagome sparring scene, but I got so caught up in the Yuki and Haru bits!

-for some reason, when I think of studying, I picture Yuki's room

I will have the next chapter ready soon (it's partially done since this chapter was reduced in length).

Until next time, L83R. DUD35!


End file.
